


all创 依存症

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	1. all创 依存症  01

*首篇尝试  
*有任何问题看合集首篇先  
*全员略黑注意  
*众攻痴汉注意  
*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务  
*阅读愉快

 

 

 

幸平创真有病。

 

这是他从大概初三毕业就知道的一个事实。

 

那是一个平和的下午，他和幸平城一郎一起经营着幸平餐馆，正如以往每天所做的那样。

 

临近关店的时候，幸平创真觉得有点口渴，但是喝水并没有缓解他的口渴，甚至愈演愈烈。

 

幸平创真焦躁起来，喝水喝的越多反而适得其反——

 

他甚至感觉到自己的嘴唇干裂起皮。

 

幸平创真还没有第一时间察觉到自己的异常，直到他的父亲出现在视线内——

 

幸平创真的目光不自觉凝聚在自家老爸的嘴唇——他的嘴唇看上去相当水润，甚至泛着浅浅的光。

 

幸平创真跌跌撞撞的靠近幸平城一郎，他想要——

 

他想要什么？幸平创真一瞬间惊醒了过来，在幸平城一郎询问怎么了的时候背过身，头一回甚至是相当无礼的跑了开去。

 

他冲进了厕所，把水龙头开到最大，借此掩饰自己粗重的喘♂息。

 

幸平创真往自己的脸上泼了把水，镜子里的男孩茫然又慌乱。

 

他刚刚想要干什么？亲吻自己的父亲？

 

幸平创真的胸膛剧烈起伏了一下，他的观念、他的大脑告诉他这是错误的——甚至是悖德，他注视着镜中的自己，才发现身体的颤抖。

 

幸平创真狠狠的抹了把脸，那股焦躁不甘寂寞的燃烧了几分钟，然后悄悄退去。

 

他松了口气，这似乎只是一时的错乱，他安心了一些。

 

 

 

但他再也没办法想以往那样面对自己的父亲，在答应了父亲的要求后几乎是狼狈而逃，来到了远月学园。

 

 

 

他为面对学院每天都能遇见不同的强者而兴奋，之前的异常已经被他抛之脑后，似乎原来的幸平创真又回来了。

 

直到——他来到了远月度假村，或者说见到了四宫小次郎。

 

那股焦躁感又张牙舞爪起来，这让幸平创真不安的颤抖起来，呼吸不自觉重了一些。

 

“创真君？”田所惠察觉了幸平创真的异样，有些担心的问道，“你没事吧？”

 

“……恩。”幸平创真掐住了自己的掌心，试图用疼痛转移自己的注意力。

 

但是这次的异样没有如上一次那样迅速退去，而是更加激烈的扩大开去。

 

好想……

 

幸平创真混沌了一瞬的瞳孔又强行清醒过来，不不不他不能——

 

幸好最开始的集会很快就结束了，幸平创真没有管之后又有什么任务，也没有管伙伴的呼喊，一头扎进了大堂的厕所间，反锁上门后才敢放松一点。

 

男孩过于粗重的喘♂息在厕所间回响，明明什么也没有发生，却像是事♂后那样的暧昧。

 

幸平创真的眼前已经开始有些模糊，欲望逐渐燃烧理智，他想——

 

 

 

“幸平？”本不该出现在这里的男音在幸平创真背后响起，伊武崎峻诧异的看着明显状态不对的好友。

 

……好烦。

 

伊武崎峻担心的话语还在耳边久久不散，幸平创真的瞳孔逐渐染上了暗色。

 

……吵死了。

 

伊武崎峻正想上前查看男孩的状况，一阵冲击力几乎是强硬的把他按在瓷砖的墙壁上。

 

“幸平——”伊武崎峻惊疑的睁大了眼，却只能看见幸平创真暗金色的眼眸。

 

幸平创真像只饥饿的小兽按住了伊武崎峻，滚烫的唇摸索着自下而上。

 

伊武崎峻甚至忘记了反应，他呆呆的看着自己的朋友愉悦一般的眯了眯眼，感受到他的唇瓣从颈部开始蜻蜓点水般亲吻，然后停留在他的唇。

 

幸平创真发出了略带委屈的呜咽，没有在意自己好友的表情，他试探性的伸出了温热的舌，不得要领的舔舐着伊武崎峻的齿关，眼角甚至泛出了泪花。

 

伊武崎峻仿佛才反应过来，害羞的红晕几乎遍布到了他的脖颈。

 

天，幸平这是在、亲他？伊武崎峻按住了对方的肩膀，如果这是平常，伊武崎峻肯定会抓住这次机会，但现在——他看出这中间存在着一些异常，但这实在是太过难得，他在犹豫该不该推开幸平创真。

 

幸平创真一直在外面徘徊，有些愠怒的咬了一口伊武崎峻的嘴角，在对方吃痛的松口时得意的侵入口腔——

 

他终于满意的哼了一声，瞳孔的暗色缓缓退去——

 

他在干什么？幸平创真触电一般的松开了伊武崎峻，他几乎无法直视伊武崎峻的脸，有些暴躁的捂住了脸。

 

他刚刚的行为就是个变态！幸平创真咬了咬牙，决定回到学校就要去看医生。

 

“……幸平？”伊武崎峻脸上的红晕还没有完全褪去，他似乎已经能够冷静的面对幸平创真，“你没事吧？”

 

“……对不起。”幸平创真几乎是垂头丧气，他的余光看见伊武崎峻嘴角还没来得及擦去的唾液，感到更加绝望。

 

伊武崎峻却没有生气，他甚至还有闲情逸致欣赏男孩子的变脸，“幸平，你刚刚是——”

 

“……”幸平创真有些艰涩的开口，“我大概是得了什么怪病，给你添了麻烦，非常抱歉。”

 

“不不，我是说，”伊武崎峻不自觉挠了挠脸颊，“之后你打算怎么办？”

 

幸平创真闭了闭眼，“总之先想办法撑过这次集训吧，回了学校我就去看医生。”

 

伊武崎峻勾了勾嘴角，“这几天你打算怎么瞒过其他人？万一又想刚才那样？”

 

幸平创真有些哑然，他有些慌乱的看向地面，“……我不知道。”

 

刘海过眼的男孩子诱哄一般的建议，“这段时间你就和我在一起吧。”

 

“可是——”幸平创真睁大了眼，甚至有些惊恐。

 

“这样的事你我都无法控制，你也不希望第三个人知道这件事吧？”伊武崎峻的话语藏着幸平创真听不出的胁迫，掩在刘海下的眸注视着幸平创真，带着他不知道的愉悦。


	2. all创 依存症  02

*还没有发车我哭了  
*有任何问题看合集首篇先  
*全员略黑注意  
*众攻痴汉注意  
*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务  
*阅读愉快

 

 

 

幸平创真睁开眼，看到的是完全不熟悉的环境。

 

哦对了……他现在在远月度假村住宿研习，幸平创真呆愣了几分钟，翻身起床。

 

他突然想起昨天的事。

 

幸平创真按了按鼻梁，算了……走一步算一步吧……至于伊武崎……

 

他犹豫了一下，现在他身上的异状暂时不能被其他人知道，而答应和伊武崎待在一起的决定是否正确——实在无法确认。

 

幸平创真洗漱完后把手搭在门把，如果他的异状无法治愈，如果这件事被其他人甚至是老爸知道，他浑身一寒，决定无论如何都要隐瞒好这件事。

 

 

 

哪怕他已经隐约感觉到他和伊武崎的关系开始病态。

 

 

 

祈祷着自己不会遇见伊武崎，幸平创真拉开了门。

 

“……塔克米？”出乎幸平创真的意料，站在门口的是昨天遇见的意大利少年塔克米·阿尔迪尼。

 

“……幸平。”金发的男孩子面无表情的回应，却带着幸平创真看不出的复杂情绪。

 

塔克米张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但还是在幸平创真疑惑的注视下闭上了嘴，“……走了，要迟到了。”

 

幸平创真歪了歪头，有些疑惑的看着友人匆匆离去的背影，最终没有放在心上。

 

塔克米几乎是逃也似的上了大巴，微红着脸捂住了嘴。

 

他想起昨天洗完澡想要去找幸平的经历，却在楼梯间看见他和另一个红发的男性在一起。

 

“Y……”他的语音还没有出口，就被两个人的动作吓得住了嘴。

 

另一位男性似乎在幸平创真的耳边说了什么，幸平创真有些愠怒的瞪了对方一眼，红着脸用双手环住对方的脖颈，然后——

 

塔克米虽然还是少年，但作为一个意大利人，他自然在热情开放的意大利见过很多人接吻，不分男女，不分年龄。

 

可是这是日本——

 

塔克米有些慌乱的把自己藏在墙后，明明应该听不见的咕啾水声似乎在塔克米的大脑里久久盘旋。

 

他恍惚间似乎想起了什么，为什么他们要在楼梯间的死角，为什么能够熟练的找到被阴影覆盖的角落。

 

可他不是传统观念的人，对自己同学是这样的性向也不该有任何异样的感觉，可是为什么——

 

塔克米不自觉揪住了自己心脏处的衣领，他从来没有感觉到心脏的跳动是如此令人生厌。

 

……别吵了。

 

不知道过了多久，可能不过几分钟，那两个人终于走出了阴影，塔克米远远望去，他看见幸平创真的脸是红的，似乎还有泛着水光的唇。

 

 

 

……该死的。塔克米感觉到自己脸上的热度，掩饰一般地闭上了眼。

 

……他似乎有点想亲吻上幸平创真。

 

 

 

伊武崎峻坐在大巴上补眠，昨天晚上过于兴奋的情绪使他没有睡好。

 

他感觉到来自斜后方的视线，是那个金发的意大利男孩。

 

伊武崎峻扯了扯嘴角，他昨晚早就看见妄图把自己藏在墙后的人，要不是因为幸平那个时候的样子过于可爱，他早就戳穿了某人拙劣的藏身。

 

恩——或许不只是因为幸平的样子，大概还有属于男人的直觉，似乎是那种“嘿这是我的人你别想觊觎”的炫耀感。

 

伊武崎峻又恢复成面无表情的样子，他想起极星寮的某位学长，幸平创真身上的异样他不可能察觉不到，到了那个时候……

 

 

 

幸平创真感觉到了危机。

 

曾经那股焦躁感又蔓延上了心头。

 

他的病发频率越来越快，间隔的时间越来越短。

 

这可不是一件好事。

 

幸平创真的指尖不自觉抠进了墙壁，他的身体开始无意识的颤抖起来。

 

他一步步向房间走去，该说他庆幸和四宫小次郎的食戟早已结束，没有人会发现他的异样。

 

幸平创真不自觉咽了下口水，体温高到某种让他无法保持清明的温度。

 

 

突兀的脚步声停在面前，幸平创真僵硬的抬起眼，“幸平创真？”

 

四宫小次郎。

 

 

=================  
哈哈哈哈哈我要开车！！！（激♂情♂尖♂叫  
没错第一辆车就贡献给四宫师父（咦  
熬夜开车使人快落  
虽然我还没想好四创的体♂位  
希望塔克米不要成为笔下第一位要拖很久才能吃上肉的攻（豹笑  
你们想先看依存症的车还是短篇的车吖（合集性感三三在线焊车


	3. all创 依存症 03

*四创发车1/?? 

*不知道为什么OOC到突然软萌起来的我创（哭了 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

幸平创真把四宫小次郎按在床上亲吻，神情暧昧。

 

“喂小鬼——”四宫小次郎几乎是惊悚的想要把幸平创真推开。

 

“唔嘤……”红发的男孩子有些委屈的呜咽着，好看的金色眼眸突然泛起了浅浅的泪花。

 

“！”从来没有遇到过这种情况的四宫小次郎僵硬了双手，一时不知该如何是好。

 

他在幸平创真渴求性质的目光下缴械，暴躁的抓乱了自己整理好的发。

 

“啊啊啊随你吧，后面变成什么样我可不管啊！”

 

男孩子喜笑颜开的又贴了上去，跨坐在四宫小次郎的大腿上，双臂抱住他的腰，滚烫的唇亲了亲男人凸起的喉结，微凉的牙轻轻咬在了四宫小次郎光洁的下巴。

 

四宫小次郎的身体不自觉抖了一下，橘色的眸底逐渐泛起漩涡。

 

幸平创真有一下没一下的亲吻着四宫小次郎，他茫然的眨了眨眼，好像这不能够满足他的焦躁。

 

幸平创真急切的胡乱摸着，可是究竟是什么才能够满足他？

 

直到他扯开四宫小次郎的衬衫。

 

“喂，幸平创真，”忍耐已久的男人终于开口，揽住他的腰肢一个用力，两人的姿势瞬间调转过来，他相当恶劣的勾了勾嘴角，“你还嫩着呢。”

 

幸平创真懵懵懂懂的看向呈现绝对地位的男人，不过他在下一秒马上就明白了——

 

呼吸被掠夺，成年男人的薄唇狠狠亲上他的，撬开男孩微阖的牙关，灵活的舌头大摇大摆的扫荡一圈，然后不慌不忙的纠缠上早就因为呆愣而僵直的他的舌——

 

因激吻而没来得及咽下的唾液溢出口腔，胸口在两人的来往中逐渐发热发烫，幸平创真发出一声慰藉般的叹息。

 

四宫小次郎眯着眼注视着被亲的头脑发晕的后辈，用手抬起之前被自己压制住的他的腿，缠在自己腰间，同时暗示一般的摩擦了一下下体。

 

幸平创真根本没有注意到对方的暗示，只是条件反射性的抬了抬臀部，双手抚上四宫小次郎轮廓分明的腹肌。

 

啧。四宫小次郎有些粗鲁的扒下了两人的衣物，不知道什么时候挤了放在床头柜的护手霜在手上，微凉的指尖挟着黏腻的润滑刺入从未被开发过的后穴。

 

“恩哈——”幸平创真不自觉发出了不适的呻吟，夹紧了臀肉。

 

艹。四宫小次郎看出幸平创真还是个雏，只得耐下心来诱哄对方放松身体，同时探入更多的手指来扩张。

 

幸平创真在男人低沉磁性的嗓音中不自觉松了绷紧的肌肉。

 

“哈啊——”幸平创真抽搐一般的弓起了身子，眼角渗出大颗大颗的泪珠，“痛——”

 

四宫小次郎没有理会幸平创真的呼痛，有些艰难的把自己的性器整根插入狭窄的后穴。

 

幸平创真哭了起来，从来没有过这般剧痛的他扭着腰想要把身上的男人踢开。

 

四宫小次郎熟练的用亲吻和话语安慰起委屈到让人心疼的后辈。

 

男人感受到逐渐软化契合的穴肉，他难得愉悦的笑了起来，在不甚清醒的幸平创真耳边说着荤话，“你看，它很好的接纳了我。”

 

说着他开始掐着男孩子的腰猛烈抽插，硬挺的性器一下下冲撞着柔软的穴壁，幸平创真感受到自己肠道分泌出的液体，让男人的动作更加顺畅。

 

一些前所未有的快感哆哆嗦嗦的顺着脊椎爬上他的大脑。

 

那是他从未体会过的一些情感。

 

幸平创真跪趴在酒店柔软的床铺上，身下的性器愈发兴奋的微微颤抖。

 

四宫小次郎那双做出精妙料理的手向下探去，模仿性交的动作上下套弄起男孩浅色的肉棒。

 

囊袋和臀肉拍打的声响旖旎又色情。

 

幸平创真的喘息愈发大声，不过是初尝情事的孩子，却像是最老练的老手那样，轻易调动起四宫小次郎属于男人的劣根性。

 

男人嗤笑了一声，极富技巧的将手指探入幸平创真的口腔，玩弄对方柔软的舌，“敢用牙齿碰到我你就死定了。”

 

幸平创真在对方近乎是龟速的顶弄下几欲崩溃，尾椎传来的酥痒轻易让他露出了无措的表情。

 

四宫小次郎舔了舔下唇，居高临下的看着被自己操弄得神志不清的后辈，“说说看，你想要什么？”

 

“唔……”幸平创真顿了几秒才反应过来，机械性的眨了眨眼，“我、我想要……”

 

“恩？”

 

幸平创真羞耻的颤抖起来，呜咽着说，“我想要前辈干我。”

 

四宫小次郎满意的拍了拍男孩子的脸蛋，奖赏性的用力顶弄起来。

 

“嗯啊啊……前辈、快一点……啊……”清醒时分自信张扬的男孩子不再，像个浪妇一般的幸平创真不自觉催促着，喑哑的嗓音仿佛膩了蜜，让四宫小次郎只想更加发狠的操弄他，想把他彻底的弄坏，最好完完全全的只属于他一个人——

 

 

 

四宫小次郎擦干净被精液弄脏的眼镜，看了一眼清理完后精疲力竭倒在床上的幸平创真。

 

他愉悦的笑了起来，或许他该多来几次日本？

 

乘着小男孩还没有毕业。

 

 

=================  
哈哈哈哈哈我终！于！发车了！！！（疯狂旋转  
虽然中间开始卡车卡到怀疑人生：)  
谢天谢地我还是开完了！！！  
然鹅我再看看剩下的那么多人emmmmmm  
打扰了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
悄咪咪：四宫前辈为什么你这么熟练啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

另，四宫·不高兴·小次郎对待我创的第一次是真的有点暴力（？） 来自一边写一边心疼药王一边诅咒四宫前辈的辣鸡作者  
emmmmm毕竟才认识不过半天我觉得也说得过去吧……？  
四宫：真不要脸！

之后。  
四宫：真香：)


	4. all创 依存症  04

*咕了两天真爽 

*还是要滚回来更文 

*之后更新频率大概是一周三篇左右 看我作业画的怎么样：) 

*今天一上lof发现粉丝突然接近七十了 你们都怎么肥四是希望我开飞机吗？？？ 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

今天是住宿研习的第四天，幸平创真正在进行现场烹饪。

 

从昨天开始的高强度研习已经让幸平创真有些忘乎所以，前一天晚上的疯狂仿佛一场梦。

 

一场噩梦。

 

幸平创真擦拭了一下淌落到下巴的汗。

 

他抬眼看向隔壁的薙切绘里奈。

 

真不愧是薙切啊。他咧着嘴笑了起来，继而投入自己的表演中，他也不能够输啊——

 

 

白色短发的女孩露出了些微轻蔑的表情，和他说着些倘若玩笑的调侃。

 

薙切——爱丽丝来着？

 

幸平创真把视线转向站在薙切爱丽丝背后的黑发男性。

 

恩——与其说他被薙切爱丽丝吸引了注意力，不如说他被那位男性挑起了兴趣——那是一种和他不同的、同类的感觉。

 

但幸平创真没有观察太久，薙切爱丽丝很快就带着那位男性离开了。

 

“好了——集训还没有结束呢。”幸平创真伸了个懒腰，对熟悉的远月套路露出了无奈的笑容。

 

 

 

他的平静在第五天夜晚被打破。

 

 

 

……四宫小次郎。

 

幸平创真表情不变，却在这位前辈主动靠过来的时候心重重跳了一下。

 

“……你来干什么。”幸平创真几不可见的皱了皱眉，说实话从情感上来说他是不大想再见到这位前辈的。

 

“哈，说些什么冷漠的话，”四宫小次郎撞似友好的凑近幸平创真，温热的指尖在幸平创真的腰窝间挑逗一般的滑过，被掩在眼镜背后的眼神看不真切，“我的餐馆可是非常欢迎你的啊。”

 

男人的挑逗让幸平创真差点酥软了腰。

 

“啧。”幸平创真完全搞不懂这位前辈到底是怎么样才能一本正经的说着些荤话，但他确实对这些东西没什么抵抗力。

 

幸平创真这段时间并没有发病，不知道是因为那天夜晚被彻底满足还是怎么。

 

但他知道，他的病症以后恐怕不是单单亲吻就能够完全满足的。

 

少年眯着眼几乎是带着敌意目送四宫小次郎离开。

 

……接下来该怎么办呢。

 

 

 

“……你在干什么啊，塔克米。”幸平创真几乎是无语的看着在自己房门口徘徊已久的金发男性。

 

“你你你……”塔克米像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛，结巴到几乎说不出话。

 

幸平创真叹了口气，用房卡打开了房间，“总之先进去再说吧？”

 

 

 

友人像是下定了什么决心，塔克米带着些许认真的问道，“你和四宫前辈的关系究竟是——”

 

“噗——”幸平创真一口喷出了还没咽下去的茶水。

 

他剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼角泛起了点点泪花，“啊？”

 

“……我看见你和四宫前辈之前的、互动了。”塔克米顿了顿，他有些认真的直视幸平创真，“所以你们两个是怎么回事？”

 

“还有那个伊武崎峻，”塔克米蹙起了眉，“虽然我不该干涉你的私生活，但是你这样——”

 

幸平创真愣了一下，估摸着那天在楼梯间他和伊武崎峻的亲吻正是被塔克米撞见的。

 

他有些无奈的挠了挠脸，觉得空调温度有点高，“说来话长……总之为了你好，回到学校前都最好不要单独和我待在一起。”

 

塔克米闻言更生气了，“怎么，我已经不配获得你的信任了吗？”

 

“不是，你别想多，”幸平创真扯了扯领口想要放松一点，“回了学校我就都告诉你好吗？”

 

塔克米直直的注视着幸平创真，被后援会女孩子们奉若神祗的面庞溢满了不悦。

 

不知为何，塔克米的情绪有些失控，他猛地站了起来，冷笑道，“行吧，那请你自便。”

 

幸平创真无措地喘息了一下，他再不明白这该死的病又犯了他的名字就倒过来念！

 

塔克米把手搭在门把上，下定决心一般回头想说什么，“我——”

 

“幸平？”塔克米有些震惊的看见幸平创真脸红的不成样子，方才的情绪一下子烟消云散，他想要上前查看幸平的状况。

 

“不……哈啊……”幸平创真把身子往后缩了缩，这是他第一次算是清醒的在发病的情况下面对其他人。

 

塔克米刚刚伸出的手在对方的动作下僵住，他有些无措，“你不要生气啊……我带你去看医生……”

 

幸平创真闻言颤抖着摇头，他狠狠咬了口自己的下唇。

 

理智告诉他应该马上让塔克米离开，但是感情却很诚实的让他主动抱住了友人。

 

幸平创真的喉间发出了痛苦挣扎的呻吟，你不能这么对待塔克米！

 

 

他还在挣扎，恍惚间感觉到有只手贴上了他的脸颊。

 

“幸平？”平时清亮的少年音不知何时带着些嘶哑。

 

塔克米看得出幸平创真的状态有些不对，像是被下了药。

 

他跪在幸平创真的面前，捧起男孩子的脸。

 

啊……他觉得亲吻似乎不能够满足他了。

 

塔克米觉得自己的嘴唇有些干涩，他不自觉舔了舔下唇。

 

“我可以吧？幸平。”询问的语气，却是强硬的动作。

 

“恩不——”幸平创真被狠狠亲吻，滚烫的口腔被发泄一般地舔舐。

 

幸平创真红着眼睛想要挣扎，在被金发男性察觉后更加用力的钳制住。

 

他的喉间溢出绝望的细碎呻吟。

 

 

塔克米的眼角也泛着红，他强硬地按在幸平创真的后脑勺处，毫不留情的侵犯对方温度略高的口腔。

 

他喘着气咬了咬幸平创真的唇角。

 

如果不是我……如果是那两个人……你是不是就不会这样挣扎。

 

塔克米的内心泛着说不清道不明的酸楚，他好看的眸底迅速被粘稠的暗色侵蚀。

 

粗暴的扒下他的裤子，两条光洁的大腿在空气中微微发抖。

 

虽然是第一次干这种事，塔克米却像是经历过成千上百次，草率地给幸平创真扩张后——

 

“啊啊——”幸平创真疼的不住的流起眼泪，反射性质的一口咬在塔克米形状完美的肩膀。

 

塔克米被咬了一口，反而温柔了一些，他亲了亲幸平创真的眼镜，一面用温柔的话转移幸平创真的注意力，一面抚慰着对方因为疼痛疲软下来的性器。

 

“放松一点……你这样我没办法动……”塔克米露出了幸平创真熟悉的微笑。

 

幸平创真怔怔地注视着塔克米——他熟悉的那个塔克米，干涩的后穴泌出了点点蜜液。

 

塔克米挑了挑眉，微笑变得意味不明，“你喜欢这样的我？”

 

他在幸平创真的耳边低语，“平常你看见这样的我是不是也会湿？”

 

他低低的笑了起来，喷洒在耳边的气息让幸平创真不自觉从尾骨酥麻到了头顶，“真是个骚货。”

 

塔克米直起上身，露出了捕食者的笑意，“现在，让我们来讨论一下刚才的话题。”

 

幸平创真不自觉警觉起来，甚至后穴都不自觉缩进，“什么、恩话题……”

 

“哈啊……”塔克米还埋在幸平创真体内的性器重重一跳，他仿佛被逗笑，“即便你这样主动讨好我也是没办法回避这个话题的哦，mio caro*”

 

塔克米恶意的放慢抽插的速度，金色的碎发随着汗珠贴在天使般的脸颊。

 

不不，他根本就是个恶魔。

 

幸平创真几乎被折磨到哭泣。

 

他呜咽着说，“我……只是犯了病……伊武崎和四宫前辈都是碰巧撞见的……我也不想……”

 

塔克米有些惊讶，“你不是自愿的？”

 

幸平创真这回是真的哭了出来，“嗯啊、你是我有意识的时候面对的第一个嗯啊啊——”

 

塔克米之前的恶意通通破功，他激动的眼睛都红了。

 

金发男性拖住友人挺翘的臀部，发狂般狠操起来。

 

之前半被胁迫讲出的真相让幸平创真羞怯的用手臂挡住了脸，抑制不住的呻吟断断续续，在塔克米顶弄到某个点猛然拔高。

 

塔克米愣了一下，一手玩弄着对方凸起泛红的乳尖，另一手紧紧扣住幸平创真的腰，接着富有技巧性的操干起那个点。

 

他露出了幸平创真熟悉的那个微笑，看上去有点羞涩。

 

“舒服吗？幸平。”

 

 

 

去他的羞涩！！！！幸平创真高潮的时候只剩这个想法。

 

他无助的躺在床上喘息。

 

幸平创真狠狠瞪了一眼看上去心情颇好的塔克米。

 

塔克米注意到幸平创真控诉的表情，看了一眼摆在床头柜上的闹钟，他翻过身，色情地舔了舔嘴角刚刚被幸平咬出来的伤口。

 

“Vieni di nuovo*？”

 

 

============================  
我、原本没想开车的qvq  
塔克米：仿佛被言情女主附身  
幸平创真：哭了  
塔克米或成最大赢家  
正宫娘娘塔克米万岁万岁万万岁_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
我嘤了 一边写前戏一边纠结开车对象  
从一色前辈变到塔克米再变到伊武崎再变回塔克米  
啊……塔创真棒  
黑化真棒 看看我黑化的肉是不是粗长了好多（骄傲挺胸

* 塔克米说的意大利语意思是我亲爱的和再来一次 google翻译的我也不知道对不对  
* ……下一章回学校不然咱们开一色→创←伊武崎3p夹心吧 感觉自己欠了伊武崎一个亿qvq 


	5. all创 依存症  05

*本篇一色→创←伊武崎注意 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

幸平创真回到宿舍的时候其他人已经回了房间。

 

明天还有课，姑且回房间整理一下吧。

 

幸平创真是这么想着的。

 

 

就在他打开房门的时候，一只手从里面伸出来，毫不犹豫的把幸平创真拽了进去，然后锁上了门。

 

“……伊武崎？”幸平创真没有来得感到一阵恶寒。

 

“幸平，”伊武崎峻看上去有些不愉快，他一字一顿的说道，“你前两天和人做了吧？”

 

幸平创真僵硬了一下，抬眼看向他，“……你想说什么。”

 

伊武崎峻抿紧了唇，他露出了像是野兽被侵犯了领地的表情。

 

幸平创真毫无防备的被拽着摔在了柔软的床铺上。

 

“喂伊武崎——”幸平创真有些慌乱，双手撑在床上想要逃离。

 

伊武崎峻压住幸平创真的双腿，粗暴的扯开他的领口。

 

他把手触上幸平创真胸口零星的咬痕，突然笑了起来，“幸平创真，这又是谁的？”

 

又？幸平创真没来得及多思考，他的肌肉不自觉绷紧，只听见伊武崎峻喃喃，“既然这样，那我也不客气了。”

 

“伊武崎！你冷静一点——”幸平创真的脸微微有些泛白，伊武崎峻的样子和之前塔克米的样子完全不一样，让他不自觉恐惧起来，仿佛下一秒就会发生什么他无法预料的事情。

 

伊武崎峻一面扒下幸平创真的裤子，一面微笑着说，“你可以再大声一些，要知道宿舍的隔音可没有远月度假村那么好。”

 

幸平创真的手被牢牢牵制住，他被迫趴在床上，臀部被抬高，后穴因温度不自觉收缩起来。

 

伊武崎峻挑了挑眉，他舔了舔下唇，手指沾了唾液就插进了幸平创真的后穴。

 

“啊啊——”幸平创真的脸因为疼痛皱了起来，身体不自觉挣扎起来，“不——”

 

“别动，”伊武崎峻突然耐下了心来，弯下腰亲了亲幸平创真的后颈，颇有闲情逸致的安抚他，“乖乖放松，别逼我伤到你。”

 

幸平创真在这样的压迫下确是更加紧张了，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

 

啧。伊武崎峻看着幸平创真这样的害怕，心底确是更加阴暗了，他冷笑着，“怎么，面对我就这样紧张？我想想，面对四宫小次郎和塔克米·阿尔迪尼的时候你是不是也是这样？”

 

“你怎么……”幸平创真把头深埋在胳膊间，吐出的话语模糊不清。

 

“你猜。”伊武崎峻拉开裤链，滚烫的性器弹出，在幸平创真的股缝间轻轻的摩擦。

 

幸平创真紧紧闭着眼，后穴却在伊武崎峻的抠弄下诚实的松软、甚至主动流出了淫水。

 

伊武崎峻似乎又笑了一下，他抽出手指，把性器抵在张合的穴口。

 

“住手吧，伊武崎君？”来自某位爱爬房顶的学长难得严肃了很多。

 

伊武崎峻嗤笑了一声，他漫不经心的戳穿了某位情敌的掩饰，“别说这么冠冕堂皇的话啊，学、长。”

 

幸平创真不自觉绷紧才软化了一些的肌肉，他的变化被伊武崎峻察觉。

 

伊武崎峻拍了拍他形状好看的背部，“别紧张，幸平。”

 

“就是这样，麻烦学长不要来打扰我们可以吗。”伊武崎峻头也不回的说道，把性器缓缓挤进幸平创真的后穴。

 

幸平创真腰一软，后穴被塞入异物的感觉似乎放大到了大脑。

 

一色慧有些无奈的看着突然倔强起来的后辈，他把视线转向被按倒在床铺里的男孩子。

 

他不自觉喉头一紧。

 

那是他从没见过的媚色。

 

他似乎听见伊武崎峻毫不掩饰的嘲笑，“怎么，学长，一起还是走开？”

 

像是来自撒旦的邀请，带着飞蛾扑火的绝望感。

 

一色慧还残存的理智告诉他，现在最优的解决方案就是分开两人。

 

伊武崎峻像是感知到了一色慧的想法，他放缓了抽插的动作，慢吞吞的摩擦着幸平创真的敏感点。

 

幸平创真有些委屈的呜咽出声，他的呻吟迅速燃烧了一色慧的理智。

 

一色慧默不作声的跪在幸平创真的面前，伊武崎峻勾了勾嘴角。

 

“你看看，你是不是太能够勾引人了一点？”伊武崎峻一边啄吻幸平创真的后背一边说着荤话。

 

一色慧有些兴奋，兜裆布根本遮挡不住他勃起的性器。

 

“创真君……”一色慧的语气甜腻又温柔，“我忍不住了。”

 

幸平创真被强制性的抬起头，被微微濡湿的布料轻轻蹭着他的脸。

 

无论是后穴传来的快感，还是鼻腔间充斥着的情爱的气息，都让幸平创真逐渐沉沦。

 

一色慧哄着男孩子主动帮他解开兜裆布，兴奋到有些漏出精液的性器啪的打在幸平创真的脸上。

 

“乖，你舔舔他。”一色慧好看的翠色眼眸有些暗沉，平日和善开朗的俊脸露出了诱哄的神色。

 

伊武崎峻嘲讽道，“真虚伪啊，一色前辈。”

 

一色慧没有理会伊武崎峻的挑衅，他的注意力全然被幸平创真吸引，男孩子从未开发过的口腔温暖又紧致，更别提他的舌头在轻轻地舔舐。

 

他颤抖起来，挺着腰轻轻耸动，按在幸平创真肩头的双手爆出了青筋，强迫自己不要按住后辈的头过于粗暴。

 

伊武崎峻掐住幸平创真的腰重重的一个顶弄，几乎要把幸平创真的思维撞散。

 

“唔、不要……”幸平创真感觉到自己的口腔深处被狠狠顶弄到，不适感几乎想让他干呕起来。

 

他的不适感确是有些激怒了一色慧，金发的学长不再压抑，按住他的后脑勺开始操弄。

 

“不啊……”幸平创真唇间漏出的细碎呻吟被两个男人忽略，他的双手被伊武崎峻反剪在背后，这种仿佛摇晃在狂风暴雨间的失控感让幸平创真有些痛苦，却又很快被从底下蔓延上的快感所取代。

 

被一色慧套弄着的性器很快高潮，幸平创真不自觉昂起头。

 

一色慧咬了咬下唇，按耐下几欲高潮的性欲，他把性器从幸平创真的口中抽出。

 

唾液带着些许精液从男孩子的嘴角划下，幸平创真有些迷茫的看向他敬爱着的前辈，粉嫩的舌尖舐去嘴角的液体，他露出了自己都不知道的微微渴望的表情。

 

伊武崎峻双臂架在幸平创真臂下，让幸平创真躺在他的怀里，下身不停的在温软的后穴里挺动。

 

自己喜欢、甚至是爱着的后辈难得露出了无措依赖的表情，还有这种多人同时操干的兴奋感，一色慧从来不知道自己拥有这样的性癖。

 

伊武崎峻将手指插入幸平创真的口中，玩弄他温软粉嫩的舌，他在幸平创真的耳边说着些激烈的荤话，刺激的幸平创真身上浮现了浅浅的红晕。

 

一色慧倾身，形状完美的手自胸膛向下挑逗，直到最后暧昧地按压在已经插入了一根性器的后穴。

 

幸平创真意识到一色慧的想法，他挣扎起来，露出了恐惧的表情，“不行、会坏的啊……”

 

伊武崎峻懒得理这位狡猾的学长，但他也对所谓的双龙有些跃跃欲试。

 

他难得主动帮着一色慧，用亲吻和挑逗转移幸平创真的注意力，甚至强硬的转过幸平创真的脸，狠狠亲吻上幸平创真的唇。

 

一色慧微微扯开一点男孩子的后穴，沾了男孩子唾液的手指从缝隙间插了进去。

 

幸平创真的脸因疼痛发白，他张着嘴，任凭伊武崎峻在他的口中放肆，却是发不出一点呻吟。

 

一色慧一面等待幸平创真适应，一面轻轻舐咬幸平创真形状好看的腹部。

 

幸平创真的脸色终于回复了正常，脸上泛了些做爱该有的红晕，后穴主动泌出肠液，让一色慧的扩张更加顺畅。

 

“骚货。”伊武崎峻啧了一声，恶劣的玩弄起幸平创真因为高潮多次而只能射出点点淫水的性器。

 

一色慧手指抠弄的动作愈发顺畅，他抽出手指，将已经按耐不住的性器抵在穴口。

 

“啊啊啊——”幸平创真不自觉叫了起来，后穴紧绷到几乎撑裂。

 

两个男人确是没有安抚他，一前一后的操弄起幸平创真来。

 

幸平创真的手蜷起，修剪圆润的指甲在一色慧光裸的背上抓了一道道抓痕。

 

疼痛很快就被快感替代，首次双龙的兴奋感涌入大脑，让幸平创真有些不能自己。

 

他喘息着，属于少年人的清亮嗓音染上喑哑，像是塞壬的歌声，引诱着水手跃入深海永远陪伴。

 

他胸口的咬痕被重新覆盖，落上零碎色情的吻痕，三个人急促热烈的呼吸交融在一起。

 

幸平创真无力地攀着一色慧的脖子呻吟，小腹传来的酸胀感几乎让他哭着求饶。

 

伊武崎峻和一色慧挤在幸平创真深处，精液顺着缝隙淅淅沥沥的滴在被褥上。

 

幸平创真倚靠在伊武崎峻的怀里，无助的喘息。

 

像是初尝禁果的人类，两头开了荤的野兽怎么可能简单放过他，更别提在住宿研习的事情彻底打破了两人之前小心翼翼建好的隔阂。

 

 

幸平创真想，我觉得我还是不要去医院了。

 

 

============================  
塔克米：头上一片青青草原 说好我才是真女主的呢

这大概是创真依存症转变的其中一个节点  
哈哈哈哈哈下一章选拔篇！！！我最爱的三巨头要出来啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！  
角色的OOC已经是我无法控制的了 放弃：)  
每次一写多人就会逐渐缺人 比方说这篇一色出来后伊武崎的存在感逐渐稀薄（被打  
麻蛋我也想太阳我创


	6. all创 依存症  06

*车写多了  
*逐渐性冷淡（shenme  
*写篇清水养养肾（不知道会不会真香  
*你们不要嫌弃我啊_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
*本篇全程吐槽+沙雕注意  
*有任何问题看合集首篇先  
*全员略黑注意  
*众攻痴汉注意  
*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务  
*阅读愉快

 

 

 

幸平创真被请去喝茶了。

 

准确来讲，他是被某位不知名学长半是威胁的带去了他的办公室。

 

姑且算是被威胁了？幸平创真从办公室出来的时候这么想着，话说那位学长叫什么名字？

 

他把双手插进口袋，算了——对他而言，不过是有个强大的竞争对手而已。

 

 

“是吗，创真君和睿山君见面了啊。”兜裆布打扮的学长托着下巴，“真是有睿山君风格呢。”

 

“那位学长叫什么？”错过了前辈科普时间的幸平创真后知后觉。

 

“啊、创真君还不大清楚吧，他是远月十杰评议会第九席——”

 

“睿山枝津也。”

 

“啊啊啊啊怎么就和第九席撞上了啊创真君。”这是坐在一旁比本人还要慌张的田所惠。

 

幸平创真已经习惯了田所惠这幅慌慌张张的样子，看久了甚至有点可爱。

 

……不，我们这是all创，没有惠创，你冷静一点。

 

“恩——虽然不是很懂因由，那位、睿山前辈说是听说了我上次回老家的一些事情。”幸平创真把头靠在桌子上，有些倦怠。

 

一色慧挑了挑眉，看透了一切却不说。

 

算了算了，这也是可爱的后辈需要经历的呢——一色慧的恶趣味又犯了。

 

幸平创真无意识的瞥了眼某位学长。

 

啧。幸平创真转开了脸，以往习以为常的学长的打扮在某些经历之后变得暧昧色气。

 

呼呼呼~一色慧脸上的笑意更甚，他注意到幸平创真耳尖微微泛红。

 

很好，没有忘。

 

没有和一色慧发展出某层关系之前，幸平创真没有想过一色慧居然有着某些围裙♂pl♂ay的忄生♂癖。

 

至于自从那次3♂p之后某些事情——

 

幸平创真有些自暴自弃的捂住了脸，没有理会田所惠有些担忧的话语。

 

拜一色慧神出鬼没的爬墙技能所赐，幸平创真逐渐习惯了突然就被扯进死角来一发的情况。

 

啊——我是不是完了。幸平创真发出了呻♂吟一般的呜咽。

 

塔克米自从住宿研习之后没怎么在私人场合见过面，幸平创真有些摸不透这位金发小天使的一些想法，特别是某次被伊武崎峻拉着仿佛炫耀一般在离塔克米相当近的某个角落做了一次之后，幸平创真没由来的有些心慌。

 

塔克米一定是看到了吧???幸平创真有些混沌的看着塔克米走开，他侧着脸，做了几个口型。

 

——你等着。

 

再说伊武崎峻、这个人看着冷冷淡淡的样子，然而自从幸平创真和他第一次做♂爱就明白了，这个人似乎是有着多p的喜好。

 

甚至只是隔壁有人的这个情况他都会比平常更加兴奋。

 

……这都是些什么♂变♂态♂啊。幸平创真恶狠狠的瞪向某位学长，虽然在一色慧眼中也就和只会伸爪的猫崽差不多了。

 

一色慧委屈，但一色慧不说。

 

一色慧只会身体力行。

 

不过马上就是秋季选拔了，一色慧相当好心情的体谅了后辈，不过说起来，这次的课题大概是创真君没有接触的呢，他会怎么做呢？

 

 

幸平创真现在很慌，一部分原因是突然出现在极星寮的老爸，另一部分是、他被老爸的仇人揍了。

 

他现在很想把丢了烂摊子过来的某位肮脏的成年人拖回来打一顿。

 

至于从刚才开始就彰显了强烈存在感的某位男性——

 

叶山亮、对吧？

 

似乎是汐见润教授的弟子，也就是对辛香料的运用炉火纯青的意思？

 

大概是常年使用的原因，不管是汐见润教授也好、叶山亮也好，身上似乎都有些隐隐的辛香料的味道。

 

幸平创真舔了舔下唇，有些兴奋。

 

不知道是来源于他未知领域的、还是来源于面前这个男人的吸引。

 

 

“你身上的味道很特别。”幸平创真突然把脸凑近了叶山亮的颈间，他无意识的露出了♂做♂爱♂才会有的渴求表情，指尖在叶山亮的腕间挑逗性质的一划。

 

叶山亮被吓了一跳，他后退了一步想要拉开两人的距离。

 

幸平创真像是饥饿的小兽，步步紧逼，却又在把叶山亮逼到料理台前缩了回去。

 

他半眯起眼，露出了些许笑意，“下次我会请你的。”

 

说着他转过身，招呼完全没注意这边的小姑娘回去。

 

叶山亮在最开始的慌乱后很快镇定下来，他抿着唇注视着幸平创真离开。

 

幸平——创真——来着？叶山亮兀自捂着脸低笑起来，这份邀请券、他收下了。

 

 

============================  
说好的勾♂引出来啦！！！（大声尖叫  
看在我下篇叶创发车的份上就不要在意我这篇的短小了

可以公布的忄生♂癖  
伊武崎峻 多p  
一色慧 围裙（或者叫兜裆布）  
四宫小次郎 d/i/r/t/y t/a/l/k  
塔克米 大概是扮猪吃老虎?


	7. all创 依存症  07

*我上次说我这章写叶创 

*我失败了qwq

*其实是没有想好叶创怎么插进剧情里 

*快落的决定开塔创 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

今夜是宴会。

 

姑且是秋季选拔预赛结束的派对。

 

战士们齐聚一堂，在这里尽情欢愉。

 

在……丸井善二的房间。

 

幸平创真靠在露台的栏杆，回想起今天和叶山的厮杀。

 

啊……真是不甘心啊。

 

“创真君，你在这里啊。”换了裙子的田所惠找了过来。

 

幸平创真一直把这个姑娘当做自己的妹妹。

 

他听说了B会场她的活跃。

 

幸平创真有些恍惚，不知不觉之间，当初那个一直吞人字的小姑娘已经长大了。

 

田所惠注意到他微笑起来，“怎么了吗，创真君。”

 

“……不，只是想着，时间真快啊。”幸平创真笑起来的样子相当好看，带着些微惑人的意味。

 

“恩。”田所惠微微红了脸，把视线转向星空，我很开心啊，创真君。

 

 

宴会闹了很久，从最开始塔克米就撒起了酒疯，吵吵嚷嚷的要打败幸平创真。

 

伊萨米冷酷的把自己的哥哥丢给了话题的另一位主人公，“幸平君，哥哥就拜托你啦。”

 

……为什么说的像是结婚时候的台词啊。幸平创真暗暗腹诽，撑着身子防止被塔克米按倒在地。

 

还是先把这个醉鬼锁在哪个房间里吧。如是想着的男孩子架起躁动不安的好友，和榊凉子打了招呼就先离席了。

 

看着清清瘦瘦的，还是有点重。幸平创真这么想着，打开了三楼某间空房间。

 

幸平创真刚刚跨进房间门，就被人按在门板亲吻。

 

“唔、塔克米——”幸平创真倒是没怎么挣扎，“你不是喝醉了。”

 

金发男性氤氲的眸里闪着狡黠的光，“骗你的。”

 

塔克米轻车熟路的撩开对方松松搭在腰窝的衣角，灵活的手指在尾骨的位置画着暧昧的圈。

 

“哈……这要让你那些后援会的女孩子见了、唔，”幸平创真轻笑了一声，“不得分分钟幻想破灭啊？”

 

“塔克米殿下？”带着调侃和轻微的恶意，幸平创真低下头舔了舔塔克米的耳垂。

 

塔克米嗤笑了一声，把右腿挤进对方腿间，另一只手从幸平创真的衣摆下探进去，略带色情的抚弄着男孩子的腹肌。

 

对方的吐息喷洒在幸平创真的耳尖，让他有些发痒到想笑。

 

塔克米注意到对方的注意力似乎有些不集中，他就着这个姿势，双手托在幸平创真臀下，用力的贴紧自己。

 

年轻的肌肤在指尖有些发烫，幸平创真不得不把双腿缠上对方的腰间。

 

他伸出手扯开塔克米的马甲和衬衣，锁骨在衣料间若隐若现。

 

幸平创真听见塔克米的轻笑，像是鼓励般、他的双臂从揽住对方脖子的姿势逐渐变成按住塔克米后脑主动索吻。

 

唾液交换的声响在黑暗的房间里回响，幸平创真勾弄着对方的舌纠纠缠缠。

 

空气慢慢稀薄，房间似乎被加热般的升了几个温度。

 

塔克米一面享受着对方难得主动的亲吻，一面托着幸平创真倒入柔软的床铺。

 

他两只手臂支撑在对方耳侧，眯着眼冲对方羞涩般的笑了笑。

 

幸平创真有些恍惚，他突然发现无论塔克米露出多少次这样的表情，他都无法抵抗。

 

常年锻炼的身体被衣料半遮半掩，塔克米微弓起的脊背弧线优美迷人，如同捕猎的猎豹。

 

“幸平、把衣服脱掉。”塔克米的嗓音变得低沉又甜蜜，好似最深谙人心的妖魔。

 

幸平创真听话的褪去身上的衣物，甚至还有心情抬着臀蹭了蹭对方的下体。

 

塔克米不由自主的喘息了一声，他用膝盖轻轻顶了顶幸平创真的下身，让对方不自觉绷紧了身体。

 

他居高临下的冲着幸平创真舔了舔唇，耐心地啄吻对方的肌肤，从形状好看的脚踝、到因情欲不自觉滑动的喉结。

 

他终究还是有着男性的劣根性，看见自己爱着的人因为自己成了现在的样子，前所未有的成就感笼罩了他。

 

下身硬的发疼。

 

呵，幸平创真。塔克米慢条斯理的褪下裤子，失去了束缚的性器弹了出来，粘稠的液体顺着竖起的性器缓缓留下，最后消失在少年人暂且稀疏的耻毛间。

 

“我想干你。”塔克米亲了亲男孩子的嘴角，丝毫不觉得自己说了什么不知廉耻的话。

 

幸平创真红着脸，主动去套弄对方昂扬的情欲，另一只手从枕头下摸出一管润滑剂，挤了一些主动扩张起自己早就湿润的后穴。

 

“准备充分？幸平殿下？”塔克米挑了挑眉，身体确是因为对方的动作不自觉绷紧。

 

“……闭嘴啊。”幸平创真听见对方的调情反而冷静了下来，他大张着双腿，眯着眼露出了惑人的笑意，“塔克米殿下？”

 

塔克米啧了一声，毫不客气的侵入对方的体内。

 

他抬高了幸平创真的臀，一边开始抽动性器，一边富有技巧性的揉弄对方硬的不行的性器。

 

幸平创真揽着对方挑逗，汗水顺着身体滴落在身下的床单。

 

少年人的全身覆上情欲带来的潮红，那双平常对料理充满热情的双眼现在失神涣散，甚至只能发出零碎的呻吟。

 

——他现在的样子都是因为他、只因为他。

 

塔克米的眼角泛着红，身体确是诚实的更加用力。

 

他宛如捕食的猎豹，倾着身用力和对方撕咬，激烈的和对方沉入这场性爱。

 

幸平创真的甬道突然收紧颤抖，塔克米更加激烈的冲撞起来——

 

乳白色的液体射在了激烈起伏的胸膛，看上去色情又堕落。

 

塔克米也很快高潮了，深深的射在幸平创真的身体里。

 

气味和痕迹遍布全身，像是要像全世界宣告对方属于自己。

 

塔克米最后舔舐了一下留在幸平创真胸口的咬痕，拔出了自己的性器。

 

幸平创真半闭着眼平复呼吸，他带着情色的笑意说道，“故意的吧，塔克米殿下？”

 

塔克米浅浅的恩了一声，抱着对方缩进被窝。

 

幸平创真似乎是被逗笑，“怎么，今天打算在这过夜呗？”

 

“邀请？”塔克米笑的好似天使。

 

“……你还是闭嘴吧。”

 

 

============================  
查资料的时候突然发现主角团是15岁……  
突然有一种浓浓的罪恶感  
虽然很快就变成了兴奋感  
上啊塔克米！！日他！！！


	8. all创 依存症  08

*叶创机票注意 

*我觉得大概凉创以及三巨头不远了 

*为什么我他妈越写越感觉和依存症没啥关系 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

“……喂，你个混蛋，放开。”幸平创真强硬的被按在树干，他露出了屈辱的眼神。

 

“哈，事到如今你在说什么呢。”身后的男性低低的笑了，少年还带着刚刚才结束战斗的汗渍，似是带着任何香料都无法比拟的味道。

 

叶山亮把头埋在男孩子的后颈，伸出舌头舔了舔对方凸起的脊椎，“……明明是你主动发出邀请的。”

 

“哈？你在说什么鬼话——”幸平创真不自觉缩了缩脖子，他不适的想要挣扎。

 

白发的男性慢条斯理的把右腿挤进幸平创真两腿之间，半抬着顶在少年人的裆间，“初次见面的时候，你不就主动发了邀请过来吗。”

 

幸平创真想起自己在实验室的那些举动，该死的，那些不会被叶山亮当做什么鬼邀请了吧！

 

叶山亮也没有指望对方会回应自己，他把左手顺着对方上衣下摆滑进去，带着薄茧的指尖轻轻滑过皮肤，让幸平创真无意识颤栗起来。

 

“唔啊、不——”明明没有经历过情爱，却比谁都习惯了性事，幸平创真感受到对方的膝盖缓缓磨蹭在自己的裆间，身下的性器开始兴奋，情欲逐渐涌动，他应和地摇晃着自己的腰，以期感受更多的快感。

 

叶山亮挑了挑眉，倒是没有想到对方会主动起来，不不、该说意料之中吗？

 

他侧着脸狠狠咬住了他肖想已久的后颈，又很快妥协般放松，只轻轻磨着。

 

“……混蛋。”幸平创真意识到对方仿佛撒尿画圈的行为，他扭着手臂狠狠顶了一下对方。

 

“唔。”叶山亮皱了皱眉，他抬起幸平创真的手按在粗糙的树干上，低声警告，“别乱动。”

 

幸平创真还是害怕自己作为厨师而言最重要的手受伤，也有些担心属于公共场所的小树林会不会随时有人来。

 

他啧了一声，不禁想到自己究竟是怎么才会沦落到这个地步。

 

 

 

秋季选拔顺利结束，他作为和黑木场凉并列亚军的厨师，赛后接到了来自自己不知道滚到世界哪个角落去的老爸的嘲笑，他因为这通电话和其他人分开，等到他回过神来，已经迷失在这片树林里，然后——就被这位冠军大人袭击了。

 

 

 

叶山亮看见对方还有闲情走神，右手探向对方已经凸起的长裤里，挑逗性质的抚弄着。

 

“嘶——”幸平创真弓起背，他的瞳孔有些失焦，不满的催促，“要做就快点啊。”

 

叶山亮冷冷地嗤笑了一声，反而停下了动作，“你还真的是没有半点羞耻心。”

 

上衣被拉到胸口，长裤也卡在腿间，明明该是浓情蜜意的时刻，被叶山亮反套路的动作撩得心头火一下子起来了的幸平创真磨了磨牙，林间略低的温度激得他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

他扭着身推开了叶山亮，想把自己的裤子提起来，“烦死了。”

 

叶山亮没有让他得逞，顺着力道拉着对方倒在了柔软的草地，他居高临下的看着面色潮红的幸平创真，“你能去哪？”

 

幸平创真生气的瞪视着对方，不过因为面色通红的原因看起来像只傲娇的野猫。

 

叶山亮不知道想到了什么，反而温柔的亲吻上幸平创真，还带着药椒*味道的舌轻轻撬开男孩子的口腔，舐过温热的牙苔。

 

叶山亮的吻技莫名的高超，撩得幸平创真很快面生媚态。

 

幸平创真喘息了一声，红着眼睛抱紧对方，弓起的腰线显出漂亮的弧线。

 

叶山亮一手托着男孩子的脊背，另一手把住对方挺翘的臀，色情的揉搓着。

 

“你有没有带润滑？”叶山亮亲了亲幸平创真的耳垂，回想自己为了这一天提前做的思想准备。

 

“……你这家伙啊。”幸平创真无语的翻了个白眼，闷闷的应道，“没有。”

 

白发的男性像是笑了一声，没等幸平创真反应过来，他就就着黏腻的唾液探入后穴。

 

“唔……”幸平创真不适的皱起眉，后穴饥渴的主动吸附上进入的手指，甚至诚实地淌出淅沥的肠液。

 

叶山亮眯起眼，“才进去两根手指，就湿成这样？”

 

“闭嘴啊……快点做……”幸平创真无力的蹬了一下腿，包裹在鞋袜之下的脚趾不自觉蜷缩，像是溺水的鱼一般。

 

叶山亮顺理成章的就着对方的动作把对方的腿架在自己肩上，俯下身亲吻私密的大腿根。

 

幸平创真发出了甜腻的呻吟，他的后穴已经完全松软、甚至不需要叶山亮再扩张。

 

他抽出手，空虚的穴口一张一缩，淫荡的肠液顺着腿根滴在草地上，幸平创真扭着腰露出了无助的表情。

 

“干我啊，叶山。”他这么说着。

 

“如你所愿。”不再压抑的男性暴力的扯开自己的裤链，早就兴奋硬挺的性器啪的弹在幸平创真的股间。他对准张阖的穴口，用力一挺腰。

 

“啊啊啊——”早就忘记收敛声响的幸平创真浪叫出声，粗壮的性器狠狠顶弄在穴肉上，像是要把他完全拆穿入腹。

 

男孩子收紧了抱住对方的双臂，还挂着内裤的双腿主动缠上对方的腰间，胯间的性器一顿一顿地把粘稠的精液吐在胸膛，直到最后再也吐不出任何液体。

 

叶山亮一面亲吻幸平创真，一面掐着对方的腰用力捣干，像是要把自己彻底融进这个人的体内、永不分离。

 

叶山亮在男孩子娇媚的呻吟中很快高潮，浓厚的白色液体和对方的肠液混在一起，顺着叶山亮拔出的动作失禁一般淌落在草地。

 

“……为什么你明明该是第一次却这么熟练啊。”幸平创真终于在这场情事中回神，他喘着气问道。

 

叶山亮帮对方简单清理了一下，他哼笑着说道，“做了不少思想准备。”

 

“完全不想知道你都准备了些什么啊……”精疲力竭的幸平创真翻了个白眼，借着对方的力道起身，又腿软的靠回叶山亮的怀里。

 

“今晚住在我那边吧。”

 

“……明天要怎么和文绪太太解释啊。”

 

“就说和男朋友温存去了。”

 

“……你还是闭嘴吧。”

 

 

============================  
*药椒 秋季选拔决赛叶山使用的香辛料  
卡到怀疑人生的叶创车我终于写出来了  
一写到叶山就蜜汁霸道总裁（？ 并且每次都会卡  
莫名其妙嘴上功夫点满的叶姓人士  
这篇也超级ooc呢呵呵  
下一篇大概是三巨头3p？看我心情吧  
话说感觉自己的车越写越干= =


	9. all创 依存症  09

*nmd我要跳剧情 

*乌鸦坐飞机（呸 

*三巨头player注意 

*本章起我创开始放飞自我了 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

“幸平，有你的信件。”文绪太太从厨房探出一个头冲着刚刚回到宿舍的男孩子说着。

 

“好的——谢啦。”幸平创真拿着信件回了房间。

 

他死死盯着印在信件左上角的黑色logo，许久终于长出了一口气，这是他前两天向某个心理诊所咨询的结果，他的异状究竟是怎么回事，现在答案全部在这个小小的信封里。

 

幸平创真终究打开了信封，抽出了里面折叠完好的纸张。

 

“……依存症？”

 

他才发现自己的手颤抖的不成样子。

 

 

叶山亮在自家研究所后面拉住幸平创真的时候才发觉对方的不对劲。

 

或许是出于某种关心，也可能是某种劣根性，他轻声问道，“出什么事了？”

 

然后他就被幸平创真的表情吓呆了。

 

说实话幸平创真不是个感性的人，在老家店铺被故意弄坏的时候没有哭，入学遭受薙切绘里奈刁难的时候没有哭，面对来自一年生各式各样恶意的时候没有哭，即便是在住宿研习的时候惨败于四宫小次郎的时候也没有哭，因为他相信一切都能够解决。

 

而现在，他在叶山亮的面前哭得相当狼狈。

 

这不是因为叶山亮这个人，而是因为他那张诊断书。

 

他不知道自己该怎么办，出于某种源于血脉的执拗，他并不打算向自己的父亲倾诉，即便他打算告诉幸平城一郎，他又该怎么说出口。

 

哦，您的儿子恐怕以后都要依靠和男人的做爱维持清醒？别开玩笑了。幸平创真抿了抿唇，他甚至不知道为什么在这种时候他会出现在汐见研究所的附近，鬼使神差的联系了叶山亮。

 

……而叶山亮前不久才刚刚和他做过爱。

 

 

叶山亮安静地注视着面前的男孩子。

 

幸平创真其实长的很好看，只不过对大部分人而言他们记得更牢的恐怕是对方的欠揍程度。

 

但叶山亮觉得，幸平创真最好看的时候大概是现在这样、无依无靠一般哭泣的样子。

 

仿佛是贞烈的修女被扯下神坛那样，让人产生亵神的罪恶感和更加强烈的愉悦感。

 

——这种仿佛被侵犯了的亵神感。

 

他注意到，幸平创真哭起来的样子不像其他人那样歇斯底里，只是静静的流着泪，抿着嘴一言不发，但眼神的挣扎确是能够轻而易举的明了。

 

他这么想着，控制不住的低下头，想要亲吻他的神明*。

 

被幸平创真反射性的拦住了。

 

“……不要。”大概是意识到对方在想些什么，幸平创真拒绝了。

 

“为什么不？”叶山亮顺着对方的力道把下巴贴近对方的掌心，作为对手他并不是很想安慰对方，但作为很有可能会维持很久的床伴……

 

叶山亮多多少少猜得到幸平创真在想些什么，最近困扰对方的不过就是厨艺的精进和某些不正当的关系，但他明白对方的性子，因此可以得出的结论就是、幸平创真在困扰他和他们产生的不正常关系。

 

他注视着对方的双眸，不过仅仅就是这样？如今才有这样过于强烈的情绪？

 

“让我猜猜，”叶山亮慢吞吞的说道，“能够让你产生这么大情绪波动的，是不是和我们有关？”

 

幸平创真瞪着对方，半晌才放弃一般的捂住了脸，“……如果我说是呢。”

 

白发的男人闷笑出声，他紧紧的揽住了幸平创真的肩膀，像是喃喃自语，又像是诅咒般誓言，“幸平你啊，这辈子是别想轻易甩开我了。”

 

 

 

 

这是幸平创真迄今从来没有过的感觉。

 

他跪在地板，扶着叶山亮的大腿，伏着身子张嘴含住了对方粗大硬挺的性器，模仿做爱的样子反复吞吐，青涩的舔弄，感受到那根阴茎端头分泌的点点精液和他的唾液混在一起，甚至溢出嘴角，暧昧的滴落在身下的木质地板。

 

叶山亮压抑地把手按在幸平创真的发顶，对方主动的口交让他某些晦暗的心思自脊椎向上蔓延，逐渐侵蚀混沌的大脑。

 

说实话幸平创真挺喜欢叶山亮的，不是因为对方某种程度上能够让他感到欢愉的性爱能力，而是单单指叶山亮、这个人。

 

在所有和他做过爱的人里面，叶山亮其实可以算得上最能够和他达成某种共识的，像是什么微妙的心电感应。

 

他们同样带着自诩的自负高傲，同样难以对他人产生真实的感情*，甚至是对自己领域的占有欲都是如此相似——

 

幸平创真垂下眼睑，他突然没有那么难以明白叶山亮对他产生的莫名其妙的执念。

 

他吐出了对方的阴茎，直起腰环住叶山亮的脖颈，贴近耳畔轻轻说，“亲吻？”

 

叶山亮像是被蛊惑，顺从的将唇贴了上来，温和地纠缠幸平创真的舌，他一手按在幸平创真的腰际，另一手温柔的抚上对方的脸颊，像是陷入热恋的情人，交付了全部的身心。

 

幸平创真眯着金色的眸，“……话说汐见教授不在吗？”他把身体的重心压在对方身上，“这么大胆？”

 

“润有个研讨会，后天回来。”叶山亮应和般倒在柔软的被褥，也不在意这副对方似乎企图反攻的危险姿势。

 

“你还真有自信。”年轻的红发男孩哼笑着，明示地把两个人的性器贴在一起，诱惑的轻轻摩挲。

 

叶山亮直起上身，把对方翻了个面，一手顺着腹部向下色情地摸弄会阴，另一手把玩对方硬挺发胀的性器。

 

他将炙热的阴茎抵在柔软的穴口，轻轻舔了舔前两天留在对方后颈的牙印，“干死你。”

 

 

叶山亮以背入的姿势把住幸平创真的大腿根部，又急又很地顶进幸平创真的体内，发泄一般大开大合地操弄着对方，要不是对方牢牢的固定住了自己，幸平创真觉得自己可能会飞出去。

 

这是一场蛮横的性爱，和幸平创真以往经历的都不尽相同，像是男性之间的博弈，又或是压抑已久的恶意宣泄，这让他感到无所适从，却又从心底某个角度偷偷感到兴奋和颤栗。

 

……那个诊所可没说这个病会让他期待这些东西。

 

“你在兴奋。”他背对着叶山亮，看不见对方的表情，但从贴着背的胸膛震动来看，叶山亮似乎在高兴。

 

幸平创真有些轻易迷乱地扭着腰，急促喘息着哭叫，热切而又难以抑制。

 

叶山亮难掩得意地闷笑了一声，湿漉漉地舔吻着对方的脊背，下身疯狂地耸动操干，又在射精前迅速拔出，压下冲动后再次完全顶入最深。

 

幸平创真在快感中沉浮，不自觉蜷紧脚趾。

 

虚掩着的房门口响起脚步声，门突然被拉开——

 

“喂你们在——”看清内里的情况，黒木场凉突然收声。

 

叶山亮抬起眼瞅了一眼呆愣在门口的男人，却是没有露出讶异的表情，“这不是黑木场吗。”

 

幸平创真用手肘狠狠顶了一下背后的男人，“……不锁门、你什么毛病？”

 

叶山亮吃痛的皱了下眉，反而轻笑着吻了吻对方泛红的耳尖，“抱歉？”

 

黑木场凉沉默地看着两个人的互动，没有丝毫想要关门离开的意思。

 

“喂，黑木场凉——”叶山亮托着幸平创真旋身恶趣味地正对站在门口的男人，“如你所见，能关上门走开吗？”

 

在长久的沉默后，黑木场凉反而是嗤笑了起来，他走进房间，把手伸到背后、贴心地关好并且锁上房门，“你们还真是堕落啊，叶山也好、幸平也好。”

 

叶山亮没有被他激怒，自顾自地大力操弄幸平创真的后穴，“说什么冠冕堂皇的话。”

 

幸平创真挣扎一般地挥了挥双臂，死气沉沉地呻吟，“适可而止啊……”

 

黑木场凉将视线从幸平创真流淌下体液的股缝间移开，移动身体化作落在幸平创真身前的大片阴影。

 

他只是难得安静地扯下裤子，露出半硬着的性器，囊袋遮遮掩掩地被浓密的耻毛藏着，幸平创真的喉结不自觉滚动了一下，还插着叶山亮阴茎的后穴无意识地缩紧。

 

“紧张？”叶山亮仿佛被逗笑，他放缓抽插的速度，半垂着眼狠狠盯着他们连接的地方。

 

黑木场凉拉起幸平创真的手覆在逐渐兴奋的阴茎，模仿性交的动作上下套弄，他凑近幸平创真的耳畔低低地问道，“对不起？”

 

幸平创真轻声呜咽着，他扯着黑木场凉的领口拉近自己，汗水混着肠液滴滴答答地落在被单。

 

叶山亮只是沉默地看着幸平创真似乎被黑木场凉完全挑逗起某种不知名的情绪，很快又狠狠咬上他前两天留在幸平创真后颈的位置，像是隐忍、又像是发泄。

 

那是幸平创真从未感受到的烫意，带着绝望的情绪、和想要将他撕咬吞食的恨意。

 

来自后颈的痛意和液体流淌的触感无一不告诉他——叶山亮大概是真的在生气。

 

幸平创真没有挣扎，侧着头露出好看的颈窝，和背后仿佛野兽般的男人。

 

黑木场凉抿了抿唇，把阴茎向幸平创真的股间探了探，粗长的性器青涩地顶在了他的穴口。

 

——还插着叶山亮性器的穴口。

 

幸平创真意识到发生在自己身上的现状，他还记得上次伊武崎峻和一色亮一起插入的、那种仿佛撕裂的疼痛，他白着脸想要退开，却被一前一后两个男人牢牢固定。

 

“不——”幸平创真原本搭在黑木场凉双臂上的手用力掐紧，在男人的手臂上留下几道渗血的抓痕。

 

“很快。”黑木场凉亲吻了他喜爱的那双眼，无师自通地帮幸平创真扩张——哪怕幸平创真已经经历过多次性爱，他的后穴还是一如最初那般紧致。

 

幸平创真逐渐适应了后穴的酸胀感，叶山亮微微退出了一点性器，黑木场凉撑着空间的富余用力插入，同时狼一般咬住了幸平创真的喉间。

 

幸平创真像是最为弱小的猎物，被两头捕食者同时咬住了致命的喉颈。

 

不不、猎物只会被直接吞吃入腹，而不是像他这样——

 

幸平创真吐出绝望的嘤叫，高高扬起的脸上露出了朦胧又泥泞的失神之色。

 

前后两个男人不约而同地开始操弄，不管不顾地顶弄冲撞，被拉扯到极致的穴口溅出被搅成泡沫状的液体，像是末日前的最后一场欢愉。

 

幸平创真浪叫一般地呻吟，沉溺在这种灭顶般的快感中。

 

叶山亮想起幸平创真之前无意间吐出的病症名称，露出的笑意被面对他的黑木场凉尽收眼底。

 

——那是一种多么晦暗而又荒芜的表情啊。

 

他隐晦地瞥了一眼幸平创真，心下确是升起刺骨的寒意。

 

 

 

 

依存症，这究竟是谁的病症呢？

 

 

============================  
*神明 这里其实是想用漫画191的梗 但是我死活找不到那幅神明启示的原画麻蛋  
*难以对他人产生真实的感情 个人认为阿亮从回忆来看应该是属于心防较重的 至于我创 感觉上有点像中央空调（褒义词） 对谁都很好 但是谁都走不进他的心门那种 emmmmm接受不了就当私设吧  
三千五的一篇 作为短小达人 我自己都不敢相信这他妈是我写出来的  
我还真的对三巨头爱得深沉  
其实本篇开始是篇感情戏你们还信吗  
感觉自己没有了下限（豹哭


	10. all创 依存症  10

*画图画到头秃 

*凉创锁了 

*龙胆学姐真可爱 想（不、你不想 

*有任何问题看合集首篇先 

*全员略黑注意 

*众攻痴汉注意 

*感情发展迅速 一切只为开♂车服务 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

月飨祭，远月的美食盛宴。

对幸平创真而言，不过是打败十杰的一阶台阶。

……本该是这样的。

幸平创真揉了揉额角，有些无语地注视着盛宴结束后在公告栏公开的收入排名。

和排名相比更加引人注目的是贴在旁边的远月总帅更换的海报。

拜薙切蓟所赐，远月现在可谓是一滩浑水。特别是略显稚嫩的一年级生，在薙切绘里奈暂时失去领导力的现在，可谓是最糟糕的时刻也不为过。

“好啊！幸平创真！”红发的女性热情地冲他打招呼。

“龙胆学姐。”幸平创真看向本该和一色慧一样沉迷工作无法自拔的小林龙胆，“学姐今天没有工作吗？”

小林龙胆双手插兜，没有回答他的问题，兴致勃勃地凑上公告栏旁，“哎——你居然在看这条公告？”

“……不。”幸平创真扯了扯嘴角，他对小林龙胆这样拥有过于自由性格的人不是很能处得来。

“怎么样？听了早上总帅的发言感想如何？”小林龙胆勾着唇看向自己还算看好的一年级后辈。

“唔、姑且没什么特殊的想法吧？”幸平创真把视线转回海报，“我现在更加在意的是自己的脚下。”

小林龙胆意味深长地发出一个气音，她转过身，“要是你决定了的话，欢迎随时来找我啊？”

 

 

 

在和睿山枝津也的食戟前他再次见到了这位翘了工作的学姐。

小林龙胆却像是未卜先知一般，直到他离开场地都没有再提过一次曾经的话题。

他无意间瞥见了女性的脸，正好与对方的双眼对上。

她的兽瞳像是在黑暗中发光。

 

 

 

幸平创真回到宿舍的时候见到了许久不见的男人——黑木场凉。

“……你来干嘛，”幸平创真皱了皱眉，反手关上了门，“我怎么不知道你原来是个自来熟？”

黑木场凉自顾自倒了一杯水，侧着身问了一句，“要吗？”

“……这是我的房间。”幸平创真的语气有些咬牙切齿。

黑木场凉垂着眸把杯子放回桌上，“……从那之后过了一个半月吧？”

幸平创真愣了愣，很快意识到对方说的是实地实习前的那场狂欢，他沉声说道，“怎么。”

“听叶山说，你似乎是得了什么病症才导致这种情况？”黑木场凉安静地注视面前映着灯光的水面。

幸平创真舔了舔唇，想起自己似乎是迷迷糊糊间和叶山亮吐露过病症的名称。

黑发的男人却是没有想要他回应的意思，只是自顾自地说着，“而且你的发病频率似乎相当不规则，唯一可以清楚的是间隔越来越短，而现在距离你的发病时间早过了预定时间，所以——”

“你在什么时候、和谁、做过爱了？”

幸平创真看见黑木场凉注视他的眸，深色的瞳孔像是最深处的漩涡，即将掀起他有些眼熟的风暴。

他缓缓呼出一口气，放松自己仿佛被猛兽盯上时绷紧的肌肉，“你很在意。”

黑木场凉站起身，只穿着背心和长裤的高大身躯在幸平创真面前投下阴影。

红发的厨师眯着眼看着对方把自己视若生命的红色头巾解开，覆在他的颈间。

狂犬把对方按在木质的门板上，明明没有带着头巾，却给幸平创真带来同样的危险感触。

他听见来自北欧的男人在他耳边放轻了嗓音，语气却是恶狠接近狰狞，“你满意吗。”

 

幸平创真被对方卡在墙体和男人的身体中间，他被迫侧着脸，赤裸的胸膛紧密贴着墙壁，两腿分开，屈着膝盖架在黑木场凉的腿上。极星寮的传音筒的盖子开着，离他不过三五厘米。

黑木场凉跪在地上，单手抬着钳制住幸平创真的双手，另一手粗暴地在对方的后穴里进出扩张。

“这么高难度的姿势，亏得你柔韧性好，”男人的低语带着些许笑意，他贴近了幸平创真的耳畔，用只有两个人听得到的音量说道，“你知道这样的情况你要做些什么吧。”

幸平创真翻了个白眼，暗自咬住了下唇。

转校生的姿态相当勾引人，带着说不清道不明的高高在上、和轻易剥去的贞洁外壳。

每一个和幸平创真有过性爱的人都知道，他能够摆出如何浪荡的姿态。同时这份被允许的特殊的不伦关系更加刺激了属于人类的阴暗面。

幸平创真尝试换个舒服的姿势，咽喉被抵在坚硬平面的感受实在是不好，但黑木场凉的独特怀抱实在卡的正正好好，别说换个姿势，他现在就连转动脖颈都做不到。

黑木场凉抽出扩张的手，解开裤链，露出包裹在黑色内裤间的沉甸甸一坨，硬挺翘起的阴茎甚至从裤腰的边缘露出个头。

不过幸平创真是暂时没有办法从正面见到这根即将折磨自己的玩意了，他只是嘶嘶地抽气，下巴狠抵在墙面的感受从疼变麻。

黑木场凉动了动腿，让内裤能够更好地滑下去一些，把他的阴茎彻底释放出来。

幸平创真可怜兮兮地呜咽了一声，他艰难地改用额头半抵着墙壁，“快点。”

房间的灯早就被黑木场凉关掉了，他就着从窗户落下来的月光看见红发的男人讨饶一般地露出了脆弱的咽喉，露出的左眼角红了一条，像是女性才会使用的眼影，妖娆又艳丽。

黑发的男人这段时间早就吃透了对方的那些状似乖巧的套数，他只是扯了扯嘴角，冲着能够看见他表情的那只眼睛露出了野兽捕猎一般的危险笑意，“别急。”

幸平创真明白黑木场凉的性爱方式是粗暴的，这点从上次3p就看得分明，或者说，至今为止他遇到的所有性爱对象没有一个会像黑木场凉这样。

他有些走神，漫不经心地尝试总结所有对象的性爱风格，却又在瞬间被黑木场凉察觉。

狂犬狠狠咬住了上回被他的宿敌啃啮的对方的后颈，拜幸平创真良好的恢复体质所赐，叶山亮上次咬出的血痕已经基本消失不见。

但黑木场凉一想到幸平创真存在众多的性爱对象，甚至他第一次也是上一次的做爱还是和叶山亮那个宿敌一同进行的，他就感觉心脏像是被火焰燃烧，不适的心理作用让他几乎想要呕吐。

黑木场凉向来都不是什么好人，他拥有吞噬一切的野心、和不为人知的独占欲。

当然，他对外最大的优点大概是足够忠诚，这点从薙切爱丽丝将他划为亲信就可见一斑。

你说薙切爱丽丝有没有察觉到他的阴暗面？谁知道呢。

黑木场凉嗤笑了一声，挺着粗长的性器猛地插入甬道，胯骨狠狠撞在幸平创真的臀部，发出响亮的拍打声。

幸平创真倒吸一口凉气，他还记得宿舍的传音筒没有合上，用力抵住额头，把一切淫秽的呻吟吞回肚子里。

黑木场凉松开牙，固定住对方双臂的手改为双手，呈投降的姿态把对方压在墙面，臀间大开大合地肏干对方，疯狂的驰骋几乎让幸平创真觉得自己要被钉死在这根肉棒上。

红发的男性张着嘴，徒劳地发出破碎的气音，下身还卡在布料间的性器端头控制不住地射出粘稠味腥的精液，透着内裤单薄的布料蹭在了雪白的墙面上。

幸平创真的高潮带来的是后穴的自发收缩，蠕动着的肉壁紧紧附着在黑木场凉的阴茎上，属于活人的温度顺着连接的位置蹿入黑木场凉的大脑，让他差点没把住门关。

狂犬低声说了句脏话，把自己不愉快的情绪统统发泄在幸平创真的穴肉里，沉甸的囊袋因着力道在对方的臀肉留下深深浅浅的红印。

幸平创真几乎死在这场过于激烈的性爱里，体内的热气不住地顺着口腔和鼻腔濡湿了墙皮的一块，他浑身都在颤抖，眼神恍惚，按在身前的双手不自觉收紧，指甲内嵌入了白色的灰末也没有注意。

黑木场凉再一次咬上了他的后颈，但这次的动作轻了很多，更像只是用唇瓣舐去渗出伤口的血液，让他不自觉缩了缩头。

 

幸平创真被黑木场凉掐着翻来覆去干了不下三次，等到结束的时候他觉得自己已经彻底去了半条命，喉咙嘶哑发不出一个音节，死鱼一样连指关节都没力气动弹。他猜自己的后穴一时间也合不拢了，满溢的精水肠液顺着臀肉腿根淌下成了一副讴颂性爱的佳作。

黑木场凉理好自己的裤子，也不在意瘫软在怀里的人凶狠的瞪视。

既然是依存症，就让给他强烈的性爱，让他只能够依靠我给予的性爱纾解焦躁，至于其他人——

他把头巾系回腕间，也不在意布料几乎被对方的体液彻底渗透。

撒尿圈地、无时不刻。

传音筒孤独地贴着墙壁，盖子却早已合上。

 

 

============================  
黑木炭：拔吊无情（bu  
我创：……：)

凉创我居然能写道三千我真牛逼（小声bb  
叶山is watching u  
终于、我挚爱的相声演员柯基前辈要出场了（什么  
蓟先生真引人犯罪（激情尖叫  
修罗场头疼


	11. all创 依存症  11

*画图画到忘记自己写到哪了

*终于写到脑了很久的久我创雪地play

*好想写蓟先生（疯狂挠墙

*日常魔改剧情= =

*有任何问题看合集首篇先

*全员略黑注意

*众攻痴汉注意

*感情发展迅速一切只为开♂车服务

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

薙切蓟政权以风暴之势迅速统治了远月学园。

但幸平创真为首的一年级生眼下需要担心的是近在眼前的北海道晋级考试，薙切蓟政权的教师不入流的手段应对起来还算轻松，问题最大的是来自新十杰的恶意，特别是——

新九席·叶山亮。

“……”红发的年轻人皱着眉头，包裹在轻薄衣料底下的肌肉微微紧绷，平日总是透着暖意的金色眼眸失去了温度，像是一把利刃狠狠自叶山亮的耳侧划过。

“……你什么意思，叶山。”幸平创真自下而上注视占据了高处的白发男性，胸口的徽章反射出刺骨的光。

“没什么特别的，幸平，”叶山亮顿了顿，像是改口一般冷冷地说道，“不过是需要的恰好能够被这群家伙提供罢了，单纯的合作关系。”

最后一个词语被咬的很重，叶山亮避开年轻人的视线，双手插兜迅速离去，“……期待着之后的对决哦，幸平创真。”

幸平创真眯了眯眼，叶山亮浑身上下都诉说着不对劲，他并不傻，什么是叶山亮的软肋，按照薙切蓟政权一贯以来的不择手段——

哈。年轻的转校生扯了扯嘴角，隐晦的情绪在脸上一闪而过，没有想到过了不短的时间，还是没有一点长进。

幸平创真转过身，刺骨的寒风吹起柔软的布料。

不要太小看人啊，叶山亮。

 

“……久我学长，我们今天还要赶好多路哦。”后辈给蹲在雪地里缩成一团的异发前辈递了杯热茶，小声地叹了口气。

“体质问题啊体质问题！”抱着保温杯瑟瑟发抖的久我照纪翻了个白眼，更加用力地蜷紧自己，“不怕冷了不起哦。”

幸平·只穿三件·不怕冷·创真无奈地挠了挠头，中华烹饪研究会的其他成员早已散开，还留在原地的只有他和久我照纪两个人。

一年级生站起身，环视了一圈周边，冲着久我照纪露出了一个暧昧的微笑，“……那么我就让学长热起来吧？”

“……啊？”

 

二年级生被狼狈地推坐在柔软的雪地里，后背紧靠在粗壮的树干，难得露出了有些惊慌的表情，“小幸平……？”

“嘛学长只要享受就行了。”幸平创真跨坐在对方的大腿上，微微笑着的姿态却让久我照纪没由来后背一凉。

“……这种机会可是相当难得的啊，不不不应该说是第一次吗……”红发的病患垂着眼帘自言自语一般喃喃，解开了外套的拉链，“啊因为温度还是有些低的，我就不脱光啦。”

久我照纪张了张嘴，喉结不自觉滚动了一下，明明心下清楚接下来将要发生的事情，明明知道这都是违背伦理的，他却是被轻易蛊惑，视线黏在后辈解开衣裤的手指骨节，久我照纪感觉时间慢了下来，一帧帧的慢动作像是过了半个世纪。

“久我学长？”幸平创真的言语像是从遥远的距离传来，模模糊糊听不真切，久我照纪才发现自己忘记呼吸，脖颈因着缺氧浮上薄薄的红色。

幸平创真似乎笑了起来，弯起的眉眼里闪着细碎的、柔软的光芒。

后辈安抚性地拍了拍学长的胸膛，沉下上身，绷在布料里的臀肉温暖着对方的胯间，年轻人的鼻息挑逗地拂过久我照纪的耳垂，他听见他说，“别紧张。”

 

“哈啊——”红发的年轻人红着眼，不紧不慢地在对方的胯间磨蹭，会阴下是久我照纪隔着布料逐渐坚硬的性器。

中华料理研究会的主将有些狼狈地喘息，顺着本能不自觉曲起双腿，半推着使后辈的股缝更加紧密地和重点贴在一起。

“……很快上道嘛，久我学长。”幸平创真断断续续地吐出音节，脸上的笑意带着朦胧的意味。

“……彼此彼此吧，小幸平。”迅速抓住了一些尾巴的优秀料理人找回了平日的自信，虚揽在对方腰间的双手滑到椎骨的尾端，有一下没一下地画着不知名的图形，来自腰部和后穴的瘙痒感让幸平创真倒吸一口气。

“久我学长你、还真的是熟练啊……”一年级生抿了抿唇，不甘心地伸出粉嫩的舌，学着别人的做法，在久我照纪的颈侧留下湿漉的痕迹。

他听见学长轻嗤一声，下一秒就迎来黏腻甜美的亲吻，久我照纪的吻技不差，带着一点不熟练的青涩，却又展示出和本人不符的诱惑力，像是罂粟的蒴果，轻易就会上瘾。

“唔——”幸平创真的眼神有些迷离，半暴露在空气中的后穴一张一合，缓缓淌下的淫水沾湿了久我照纪的裤裆，轻易勾勒出他性器的形状。

“这不是湿的很厉害了吗。”久我照纪的指尖轻柔地滑过后辈渗水的穴口，黏腻透明的肠液带出条条色情的银丝，氤氲出如何糟糕的画面。

男性的气息顺着口鼻若有若无地洒落在幸平创真的颈侧，虚虚实实地掩映身下男人的肮脏想念。

“这可没办法让你后悔啊。”双色短发的主将轻声喃喃，利落地把半卡在对方臀间的裤带扒至大腿，松紧带绷到极致，在幸平创真白嫩的腿根印下收缩的印痕。

“真粗暴啊。”用着半是谴责的语气，年轻人的脸色却是看不出任何不满的意味，幸平创真稍稍推开一些久我照纪的胸膛，微微抬高一些身体，沾着唾液的左手自然地向后方探去，抠弄扩张起自己的后穴来。

“唔——”幸平创真微微皱眉，扩张的手有些颤抖，胯骨间本来半垂在耻毛间的性器兴奋地充血涨红，翘起紧贴在小腹的端头控制不住地射出浊白的液体，落在里衣的下摆，湿哒哒的一片。

久我照纪绷紧肌肉，魔怔一般注视着幸平创真的一举一动，看着对方是如何自己扩张、如何发出甜腻的呻吟、如何露出这样难见的脆弱蛊惑的表情。

主将单手抓着幸平创真扶按在胸口的右手手腕，用唇瓣舐去滚落至对方鼻尖的细汗，亲吻年轻人眼尾勾人的媚红，另一只手拉开自己的裤链，将早已硬到发疼的阴茎暴露在空气中，别说现在周围的温度早就低于久我照纪的忍耐温度，他只觉自己身置火炉，甚至有汗液从脖颈滑入凌乱的领口中。

红发的年轻人抽出扩张的手，带着淋了满手的肠液抚上久我照纪硬挺的阴茎。

“唔啊……啊……”幸平创真扶着对方的肉棒一点点沉下臀肉，紧致的肠肉细密地绞住，主动骑乘的体位使他抑制不住地收缩后穴，带来的强烈快感几乎让他撑不住跪在久我照纪腰侧的双腿。

久我照纪闷哼一声，良好的角度使他把一切尽收眼底，红着眼凝视着对方的肉口是如何把自己的肉棒尽数吞吃，含得死死的。

前辈终是快速地夺下主动权，大幅度地挺动抽送，一面用绵延的亲吻夺取对方肺腔的氧气，一面擒着后辈的腿根，毫不留情地深深挺入。

“哈啊、恩——久我学长、慢一点——”幸平创真的理智彻底在交合中丢弃，双手无力地环住对方的脖颈，早已忘却这是并不隐蔽的野外，发出甜腻高亢的吟哦。

金色的刘海早就被汗液打湿，一缕缕地贴在面颊，久我照纪不甚在意地用手掌将刘海抚向后方，露出尤带着点婴儿肥的脸和深陷情欲显得无比性感的眉眼。

久我照纪舔了舔唇，嗜着和平日不同显得淫糜的笑意，有一下没一下地轻轻咬着幸平创真的锁骨，顶弄地愈发凶猛，“小幸平可别忘了啊……这里可是随时可能会有人来的啊……”

他的话语带来的只是对方反射性地绞紧后穴，压抑一般地把头埋在自己耳侧，断续发出破碎的气音。

咕啾的水声和啪啪的撞击声是最好的催情曲，年轻人的后穴因着对方的动作被打出粘稠的白泡，滴落到泥泞的雪地，融成了雪水。

“呜呜——学长、好棒——”控制不住地吐出淫秽词句，年轻人暖金色的双眸全是粘稠昏暗的情爱蜜浆，下身诚实地讨好着对方的肉棒。

久我照纪在幸平创真看不见的角度轻颤着，因着兴奋和某种失控的独占欲微微扭曲了好看的眉眼，终于在最后一个发狠的冲刺中将精液深深灌入进去。

“啊啊——”不知什么时候不自觉将双腿紧紧盘在久我照纪腰间的年轻人张大了嘴，吐出的气息在空中氤氲成白雾的模样。

他模模糊糊地听见学长发出状似慰叹的气音，一时半会合不拢的后穴滴滴答答地涌出肠液和精液。

久我照纪拍了拍对方浑圆的臀肉，揽着无尾熊一样黏在自己身上的幸平创真快速理好凌乱的衣裤，终究还是忍不住和年轻人交换了一个亲吻。

“小幸平，我们还要赶路哦？”

“……拜谁所赐啊。”

 

 

============================  
终于写完了= = 中途卡文卡到想自尽  
呜呜呜我也想创真主动勾引我

久我照纪：呵，叶山亮，不足为据（帅气托下巴  
叶山亮：当然是选择原谅他啦  
薙切蓟：……我还是不是你最爱的攻了  
蠢作者：对不起下一章您就出场了（土下座）虽然还是吃不上肉（小声bb  
司瑛士：到现在连个姓名都没出场的我说话了吗  
蠢作者：不慌，您比蓟先生早吃到  
薙切蓟：……

我稍微翻了一下最新的几集漫画  
好的我终于可以玩很多原本单纯料理做不到的梗了  
谢谢朝阳爸爸  
贺喜食戟之灵彻底步入战斗漫时代


	12. all创 依存症  12

*啊哈这剧情跳的我爽了

*是超凶的司前辈的车

*中间其实差了挺多车的但我现在不想写：)

*有任何问题看合集首篇先

*全员略黑注意

*众攻痴汉注意

*感情发展迅速一切只为开♂车服务

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE BLUE料理锦标赛第二场试炼，久违地遇见了90期第一席毕业生，司瑛士。

“这可真的是好久不见了，司学长。”幸平创真拎着装载厨具的皮箱，自来熟地冲曾经的敌人打着招呼。

“幸平！”白发的男人像是长出了口气，放松一般地走向三位后辈的站立点，“真的是太好了！总算是有熟人在。”

幸平创真扯了扯嘴角，没由来地有些愉悦，一年不见，前任一席的表情也变得清爽了不少，真的是很棒啊——

 

年轻人无奈地抓了抓凌乱的短发，半眯起金色的眼眸，面上显出了难见的动摇表情，“……真的假的，司学长。”

白骑士俯下身，压迫性质地断了后辈的退路，灰色的眼眸背着光影透着难以严明的浓稠雾气，“不可以吗？嘛……我记得91期的两位后辈都得到了许可，还是说我这样没有自我的败者没有资格？”

“不……我不是这个意思……”现任一席咽了咽口水，脑内的第六感疯狂叫嚣着前所未有的危机感，覆在深色衣料下的后背不自觉渗出了细密的汗液，不由自主地将上半身后靠以求拉开两人的间距。

司瑛士盯着幸平创真半晌，突然笑了一声，好心地直起上身，微微收了溢出的压抑气场。

“不用这么紧张，言语不能够理解的话，身体习惯就好了。”白骑士扯下一直搭在肩膀的领带，“如果要说一个能够让你接受的理由的话……”

“说的也是呢、比如说你的病症的治愈方法、之类的。”男人笑了起来，骑士般的潇洒俊颜露出了从未出现过的狡黠。

 

红发的年轻男性无力地蜷紧指尖，全然没有注意被自己揪紧变得褶皱的衬衫领口。

“唔……哈啊……”因为病症算是积累丰富经验的幸平创真整个人酥软在司瑛士的亲吻之下，椎骨漫上的酥麻感让他不自觉夹紧双腿，不得不将重心转移到抵在腰后的木色桌面。

司瑛士将一只手按在幸平创真腰窝，另一只手暧昧地扶着对方的腿根，半强迫性的拉高、使幸平创真毫无防备地躺倒在平坦的桌面。

啊糟糕……该说果然是比他大两年的池面，丰富经验所带给他的感受是之前所有人都没办法给予的。这么想着的红发男人眯起眼，眼角泛出生理性的液体，皮肤不受控地泛起羞赧的红晕，因为性爱变得敏感色情的肉体很快地兴奋起来，硬挺的肉棒鼓鼓囊囊地想要冲破裤裆的束缚。

他在大脑缺氧的迷蒙间似乎听见司瑛士笑了一声，但还没来得及细想就被卷入更加激烈的亲吻中，舌尖滚烫地像是被火焰点燃，被对方强势挂扫过的口腔深处分泌出更多的唾液，和司瑛士的唾液黏黏糊糊地混在一起，顺着缝隙溢出滑落。

唾液滑过的路径让幸平创真觉得有些发痒，臣服于重力的液体勾勒出幸平创真的下颚，滑过覆在大动脉上方的脖颈肌肤，最后不舍地滴在木质的桌面，液体的滴答声明明微不足道，却在年轻人的耳中扩大数倍，提醒着这究竟是多么不堪的事实。

司瑛士在这时舍弃了面对料理的骑士思想，剥落的面具下终于展现出男性征服欲的野望。

他将一条腿挤入年轻人的腿间，一手灵活地钻入对方单薄的上衣，玩弄抚碰凸起的乳尖，唇舌不甘示弱地缠绕舔舐，故意发出啧啧作响的淫糜水声，激得后辈绷紧了躯干，却又只能不自然地摆出一副半开不开的青涩模样。

司瑛士终于放过了幸平创真的唇齿，幸平创真张着嘴，头晕目眩地动了动因为长久激吻变得僵硬的口腔肌肉，又因为身上男人的动作回过神。

“等——司学长唔——”幸平创真挣扎地想要直起上身，又在肉棒被口腔包含的瞬间软弱地瘫下身体，断断续续地漏出酥麻放荡的呻吟。

司瑛士的浅色眉眼柔顺地低垂，英俊帅气的样子一如既往的吸引人——如果不看他嘴里塞得满满当当的浅色肉棒的话。

幸平创真的红发彻底被汗液打湿，一缕一缕地贴在额角颊边，他茫然地注视着雪白的天花板，前端肉棒的满足感带来的是后穴对比性质的极度空虚，柔软的穴口熟练地收缩起来，却因被褪个干净的裤子传上更加焦躁的渴望。

司瑛士技巧性地给予男孩快感，骨节分明的手捏了捏年轻人精神鼓胀的囊袋，使得幸平创真的大腿根都颤抖起来，大量滚烫的白色浊液霎时从龟头马眼喷射出来，准确地涌入白骑士的口腔深处，使他至今毫无变化的表情微微动摇，俊逸的面容染上了浅浅的淫糜色彩。

“呜……司学长……”还处在高潮后的空白期的幸平创真无措地揪紧被司瑛士掀高的上衣下摆，热烈明亮的眼眸被搅成糟糕的浆糊，冲着学长露出了自己都不知道的依赖表情。

司瑛士吐出半软的肉棒，不甚在意地咽下浓稠的精液，慢条斯理地舔去从唇缝漏出的白浊液体。

“恩，我在。”司瑛士扣着幸平创真的大腿拉近自己，温柔地亲了亲年轻人肌线流畅的白皙腹部，灰色的瞳孔溢满像是能将幸平创真溺死的温柔情谊。

幸平创真讷讷地侧过脸，从未体验过的心脏激烈跳动几乎让他过氧死。

司瑛士的神情暗了暗，很快又变回原本的温柔表情，该说另外的家伙没有触碰过这一领域吗，他的男孩还是白纸般纯洁天真的模样。

白骑士沉下身，伸出鲜红的舌猫儿一般舔逗年轻人的颈侧，拉着对方的手伸向自己早已叫嚣的肉棒处，清软温和的音调像极了初见的模样，“帮帮我，创真。”

幸平创真被亲昵的称呼砸地找不着北，迷迷糊糊地顺着对方的意图解开司瑛士的皮带，拉下拉链，青涩地握住对方和本人形象不符的狰狞肉棒。

“唔嗯——司学长——”年轻人像是未经人事的处子，用着乞求一般的色情眼神注视着完全掌握自己的男人，他轻轻抬了抬自己的臀部，面上显出更加浓厚的羞赧，“请……快点进来……”

司瑛士的瞳孔微微收缩，眼里很快透出的些许笑意让幸平创真无处可逃。

“快点——”红发的年轻男人自暴自弃地催促，惶然地将视线从学长的胸膛移开，“咿呜——”

司瑛士将肉棒送入对方松软张阖的穴口，两手自对方腿底穿过，稳稳地托着幸平创真的臀肉抽插挺动，媚红色的穴口缝隙漏出沫状的白色淫液，淅淅沥沥地滴落在木质的桌面，氤氲出色情色暗迹。

幸平创真无力地用双臂环住司瑛士的脖颈，泪水不断地渗出淌落，再加上脆弱茫然的表情，让司瑛士几乎把持不住自己的独占欲。

司瑛士喘息了一声，以一种猛烈却又温柔的姿态征服了年轻人被彻底操开的躯体，他一边抽动挺入，一边用盈满欲望显得惑人撩拨的低哑音调轻声问道，“喜欢？还是讨厌？”

“呜……我、啊……喜欢……”幸平创真的身体控制不住地颤抖起来，完全没有注意男人一瞬间变化的表情。

“喜欢什么？创真，”司瑛士的喉结因为波动的心情上下滚动了一下，“要好好说清楚。”

“喜欢……司学长……”被刺激到彻底失去理智的年轻人下意识地顺着对方的心意做出回应，温热的穴肉同时绞紧，层层叠叠地吸附在肉棒上主动吞吃，一顿一顿吐出的音节混在呻吟喘息里黏绵成一片。

司瑛士勾了勾唇角，英俊的面容在阴影中看不真切，同时奖赏性地大开大合起来，咕啾作响的体液混着精液溅在半敞的衬衣也不在意，叹息着在两人的高潮中轻声喃喃，“不要忘了你的话啊，创真。”

 

 

 

 

 

============================  
前半段：卧槽我可以这个司学长我社保！！！  
后半段：……妈的什么玩意儿  
dbp司学长给我写崩了（土下座  
越写越中二病娇可咋整哦（自闭.jpg


	13. all创 依存症  13

THE BLUE料理锦标赛结束后，幸平创真等人总算是回归了日常生活。

在决赛没有拿到顶点的年轻人不过安分了几个月，就在某个清晨选择跑路。

美名其曰觉得自己没有资格继承幸平餐馆，要到外面从零开始修行，相当无情地留下了嗷嗷待哺的一众攻方。

所有人：mmp

被迫帮人处理了半年文件工作的叶山亮：妈的，等这货回来我日不死他！

想得更远一些的黑木场凉：话说这几个月要是那家伙发病不会……艹。

早已看透了一切的塔克米：呵呵，攘外必先安内呢。

说实话要是第一席回来的话他大概首当其冲的就是诸如此类的怒火和脖子以下不许画面。

……前提是他回来的话。

现在离远月十万八千里的某位男孩子正在欧洲的某个小镇，遇见了他的义兄，才波朝阳。

某种意义上很想跑路的幸平创真：……

纯属意外的才波朝阳：哦豁。

于是当天晚上离校出走的幸平创真就被某个不要脸的深夜料理人拖去了酒吧。

幸平创真：……我还没满20岁。

才波朝阳：我也没满，慌个啥，这里是欧洲，不是日本。

话虽这么说，才波朝阳也没打算干某些强人所难的勾当，反倒因为自己不是日本公民喝着酒磕着唠就上了头，醉醺醺地嚷嚷要和自家弟弟回酒店继续喝他丫的，并在酒吧门口上演一出绝妙的撒酒疯小剧场。

非常丢脸只想把对方抛下不管的幸平创真终究还是被道德心趋势，任劳任怨地把这位深夜料理人扶回酒店——当然，是幸平创真自己定的酒店。

顺道买了材料在房间里做醒酒汤的小男孩没有发觉身后传来的阵阵杀气，然后就被按在了料理台上。

……哎？这套路怎么这么眼熟？

才波朝阳红着脸眼神氤氲，一边打着嗝一边几乎整个人都趴在义弟身上，小声嘟囔一些混乱的醉话，什么我其实还算喜欢你啦什么我其实在锦标赛上就对你的病症道听途说了啦——

等等，被对方一身酒味熏得有些难受的幸平创真抓住了重点，“……你怎么知道我的病。”

也算是个帅哥的才波朝阳轻轻眨了眨眼比了个wink，傻不拉几地嘿嘿笑道，“当然是我听见你和司瑛士的一些动静啦。”

幸平创真：！！！

“啊应该不能说听见吧，应该说我看见司瑛士抱着你回休息室，你那样子一看就是刚刚做了。”才波朝阳暧昧地舔舔下唇，“不过放心啦——这件事应该只有你们两个，还有我知道。”

幸平创真心里的石头总算是落下几分，他到现在还没有想好怎么和自家老爹解释。

在男孩子思考人生大事的时候，黑发的兄长敛去笑意，难得正经一些，“所以——我们来做爱吧？”

“恩……恩？？！”回过神来意识到自家大哥脑子又被门夹了的幸平创真正打算拒绝，谁知道对方这次行动力爆炸，伴着“你答应啦——”的上扬尾音，才波朝阳一把拉起了幸平创真的上衣下摆，露出线条流畅的腹部。

被对方一手骚操作惊呆了的幸平创真失去了最后一个反抗的机会，才波朝阳眯着眼，低头轻轻啄吻男孩子隐隐轮廓的腹肌，同时还不忘扣住对方的手腕，不给予一丝机会。

“等等……朝阳！——”年轻的躯体在这一年间的时间中完全被操熟了，几乎到了一经挑逗就兴奋地软了腰的地步。

“哈——”才波朝阳吻了吻幸平创真有些泛泪的眼角，准确地蹭了蹭对方鼓起一块的胯间，完全分不清楚是真醉还是装醉，“你倒是硬的很快。”

被一连串调情手段整的有些懵的年轻人晕晕乎乎地回不上话，只觉得自己的身体像是案板上的鱼被翻了个面，冰凉的大理石台面蹭着胸口挺立起的茱萸，让他一个刺激清醒几分。

才波朝阳完全没有理会对方某些几近于无的挣扎，快速地剥下对方的底裤，宽松的运动裤卡在大腿，两片圆润的臀瓣暴露在空气中微微颤抖的样子倒是相当好看。

黑发的男人才发现自己的指尖因为心情波动有些颤动，他压下心底蠢蠢欲动的肮脏欲望，随手将一边搁在料理台上的奶油挤在手心，黏糊糊的液体纠缠着他修长好看的指尖，很快没入那片粉嫩的深谷。

“唔啊！——朝阳！”身下被异物侵入的感觉让年轻人不自觉扬起了脸，撑在身侧的双臂控制不住地微微颤抖，幸平创真蓬乱的红发很快被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地黏在他充满媚意的脸庞，和染上兴奋粉色的脖颈。

才波朝阳一眨不眨地注视义弟下身的后穴是如何贪婪地吞食自己的手指，穴壁蠕动层层吸附上他的指尖，像是最勾人堕落的罂粟，又像是最毫不知足的小恶魔。

黑发的男人缓缓呼出口气，他突然有些嫉妒司瑛士，在锦标赛的休息室，他又看到了如何勾人的景色。

才波朝阳抽出指尖，有些迫不及待地扯开皮带，将自己忍到胀痛的肉棒挤了进去。

“混蛋——”幸平创真用额头紧紧抵住台面，一个个音节像是从齿缝间好不容易挤出来一般。

年长一些的男人像是终于学会了体贴，他俯下身，带着些虔诚的意味亲吻幸平创真的肩头和颈窝，温热的气息喷洒在对方的耳侧，让他有些不适地缩了缩。

在短暂的安抚后是狂风暴雨一般的交合，才波朝阳抬高对方的臀部挺动抽插，乳白的浊液顺着两人的动作滴落，沾在两人的裤子上形成旖旎的图案。

但现在无论是幸平创真还是才波朝阳都没有在意这些，他们只像是互相深爱着的情侣那样疯狂纠缠，带着男人之间的对决和某种不死不休的觉悟。

直到最后双双滚在酒店柔软的床铺内缠绕着安然入眠。

 

等到清晨才波朝阳醒过来的时候，发现的是某位一夜情后跑路的负心汉。

这没什么，才波朝阳还算冷静，问题是他在洗漱的时候看见镜子里的自己，额头上被某人用墨笔画了个王八。

还是一时半会弄不掉的那种。

才波朝阳：…………………………

才波朝阳：（掏出手机）沙琪，麻烦你帮我联系一下远月那群家伙：)

 

 

终于，和这位拔屌无情的小先生有肉体关系的所有人难得统一了想法：找到这家伙，然后艹死他！！


	14. all创 依存症  番外

塔克米在休息室找到了幸平创真。

 

年轻的一席被自己的学长按在墙上亲吻，健康的肤色浮起一层薄薄的红晕，像是最为甜美可口的草莓，让人忍不住想尝上一口。

 

幸平创真正是被亲吻得晕晕乎乎的时候，明亮的眼眸渗起富于情欲的迷茫和浅薄满溢的愉悦，他的双腿缠在司瑛士的腰际，大腿在半挂不挂的长裤间影影绰绰，瞬间就让塔克米下腹一紧。

 

司瑛士只懒懒地抬了下眼皮，稳稳地托着小男孩的屁股，并没有理会打扰了他的金发后辈，挑衅似的、他愈发激烈地和怀里的男孩子亲吻纠缠，淫靡的唾液顺着幸平创真的下颚滴落，拉出细细的银丝，显得愈发色情。

 

塔克米锁上了休息室的门，见怪不怪地走了过去，随手扯开衬衫的纽扣，露出轮廓线条明显的胸膛。

 

司瑛士舔了舔男孩子红肿的下唇，顺手大力揉搓了一把幸平创真手感颇好的臀肉，在第一席的喘息中颇有些不情愿地抱着怀里的人移了个方向，将年轻一席的后背让给了塔克米。

 

塔克米慢条斯理地帮着幸平创真脱去上衣，那片白嫩美好的背部暴露在了白炽灯下，像是渡上了一层透明的新装，带着些纯洁的媚意。

 

塔克米从后自下而上地抚弄红发男孩的身体，最后停留在凸起的乳首轻轻把玩。他低下头顺着双手动作的频率亲吻着幸平创真的肩脊和后颈，温热的气息自鼻腔轻轻吐出，仿佛催情剂那般愈发挑逗起幸平创真的情欲。

 

“嗯……快一点……”幸平创真夹紧了双腿，双手有些无力地攀住司瑛士的脖颈，面色潮红地露出渴求的淫荡表情。

 

司瑛士的眼底终于露出些许笑意，他将一只手从幸平创真的大腿下侧探入底裤，屈起手指抚弄对方敏感的臀缝，着重关照了会阴的位置，不出意料地发现没有任何触碰就已经淌水成了湿漉柔软的肉穴。

 

红发的少年绷紧了臀肉，腹部不自觉凹进收紧，显出形状美好的肌肉纹理，肆无忌惮地彰显满满少年荷尔蒙的味道。


End file.
